Looking For a Raven
by TheImaginativeFox
Summary: Hi! I'm new to the fan fiction writing world. But I had an idea and thought I would share. What if Terra joined the team before Raven? And when on an undercover mission at Jump High, Beast Boy finds something special about a certain student who needs saving. Give it a chance, you won't regret it. R&R please :)
1. The Alert

Welcome to my story, this chapter isn't too long. I want to see what you think, so leave your opinions. Ok here's the first chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Robin was in the main room looking for a disturbance in Jump. It wasn't too late,but everyone else had already gone to bed after another long battle. About two weeks ago, Slade had once again disappeared, after the incident when he was controlling Terra. As he thought about the entire event, it made him feel exhausted. He didn't know what to think about Terra at the moment, she had betrayed them and then saved them. A meeting for later on, he decided. He was about to turn in for the night when an alert popped up on the screen.

The report showed that there was a very strong, abnormal power source coming from Jump that had not been detected before. As he zoomed in on the map, it showed Jump High. What could be going on at the school? Slade couldn't have found a new apprentice before they even found him. It had only been two weeks! He didn't know what it was, but it had to be dealt with.

Robin called the others to the main room and filled them in on the alert. Silence. Just silence. Shocked expressions were on their faces when he told them his theory on the matter. Terra held onto a dumbfounded Beast Boy. Cyborg finally broke the silence.

"Look Robin, are you sure it's Slade? I mean, he just disappeared." Cyborg stated in a concerned voice.

" Yes friend Robin, what if it is another superhero in need of our assistance?" Said Starfire hopefully, with a sleeping Silky in her arms.

"That is a possibility, which is why we have to find out what's going on." Robin said in a somewhat shaky voice.

"Are we going under cover?" Terra asked as she yawned.

"Dude! We haven't gone under cover in forever! This could be a great opportunity to prove my detective skills..." Beast Boy said with a hint of mystery.

"Well, as good as that idea is, grass stain. We should get some sleep before we make our decision." Cyborg said tiredly.

" Good call, Cyborg. We will continue this meeting after training." Robin said, happy that they were making some progress.

Everyone left to go to bed. Robin slowly walked down the dark hallway, wondering where Slade could be hiding and who his apprentice could be. And what if it wasn't an apprentice? Was it a threat or someone worth their trust? And why where they at the school this late in the evening anyway? Could they allow to trust someone else so soon after what happened between Terra and Slade? Robin fell asleep with thoughts of Slade in his head.

* * *

Hope you liked it! It was kinda an intro chapter, next chapter should be longer. Please leave a review, I would love to hear tips, suggestions, ideas, or your critique. Thanks for reading, have a good day :)


	2. A New Start

And it's time for another chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Angel Of Azarath made it clear that I did not explain why Silkie was in it so soon. I decided not to start from the beginning, and made some other changes. That is why it does not, and probably won't, follow the seasons exactly and why Terra was not turned to stone. On to the chapter, don't forget to review :)

Disclaimer: Ok, fine, I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Two days. She had two days to get herself together before she had to start school. She knew it would be rough, being the new kid and all. But that wasn't what troubled her. Not for a girl like Raven. She was too busy worrying about controlling her powers, not letting anyone find out who she is, and trying to at least act normal.

Raven had left Azarath about two years ago. She had left the temple because she had begged to see Earth, where her mother was born. Not only that, everyone who lived there knew what she was a demon. They all had to be careful around her. She had to get out of there, so she convinced them she had control and needed to test it. Eventually, she had gotten permission from Azar. She said goodbye to her mother, not that she got to see her much before. And she was wished her luck on her journey.

She was only 13 then. She didn't have to attend a school that year. After all, it was the middle of the school year. She was already educated in the Temples of Azarath. The next year, she had gotten a telepathic message from her mother. It explained she had to attend a school to obtain control around so many emotions, for training, or so they had told her. But she knew they just wanted to be able to keep tabs on her. So she started anyway, there was a teacher from Azarath there. She didn't remember him, but he met her before he left Azarath himself.

Now she was 15, and going into sophomore year at Jump City High. She had already missed two months. It takes a while to find a school and convince your mother to trust you. She had to move around for a while because of some... incidents. It felt right here, so she kept an open mind about it.

Raven had went to the school two weeks ago late in the evening to sign herself up. Luckily, they had just finished up parent teacher conferences, so the principle was there waiting. She was glad she had called earlier about her situation. Raven told him that her mother wanted her to start in two weeks so that they could settle in. She was going under the name Roth, after her mother, Arella Roth. Her two weeks were almost up, and in that time she had found a small run-down apartment to live in and had also found a part-time job at a coffee-house that had a book store in it. And, it actually paid fairly well.

Since her apartment was already fixed up, she decided she had to go to the mall to get some school supplies. She got a plain black backpack and a new navy hoodie with a black raven on it. She also got: a binder, folders, notebooks, pens, paper, etc. As she was leaving, she saw a bike. Raven thought about the long walks to school she would have to take. In the end, she couldn't afford it and decided she would start saving up for it.

When she got home late Sunday evening, she heated up some soup and then headed off to bed. She looked out the window, hoping that she could have some control tomorrow. Even Raven got nervous, she just hoped it would go smoothly, but it never really does, does it?

The next morning, Raven woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She quickly got up and headed towards the shower. Once she was dressed, she looked in the mirror. Raven was almost 5'3 and had a small frame with a Muscular build. She had pale, yet beautiful skin, even if she didn't see it. Her hair was about chin length, it was also dark, it looked violet. Luckily, they would think it was just dyed. It matched her big bright eyes nicely. She sighed and left to make her tea.

* * *

" Look Robin, Terra and I don't know what we're looking for." Beast Boy complained, he was not looking forward to another Monday. They had been at it for two weeks, with little leads.

" Trust me, we found more surges of the power source last night. Just try to find something out of the ordinary, okay?" Robin said, annoyed at this normal Monday routine.

" Come on BB, we don't want to be late. Besides, I'm having plenty of fun. So are you and you know it." Terra said to Beast Boy as she left for the car.

" Wait for me, I'm coming! See you guys later, we have our communicators on us." Beast Boy yelled as he ran after Terra.

* * *

Ravens point of view

I entered the loud school and quickly made my way to the office to get my schedule. As I walked down the hallway and out of the office, I saw people glance my way. I could feel that the way they looked at me was not friendly.

~Guess I won't be in their group~ I thought to myself.

When I got to my locker, I put my unneeded stuff in and started to walk away. And then, I heard someone talking to me, so I quickly turned around to reply.

" Hey cutie, you new around here? I could show you around." The stranger said smoothly as some of his friends whistled at me.

" Thanks, um"

" Mark, but you could call me Malchior if you want, sugar"

" Like the dragon? Maybe some other time," I said to him in a bored voice and turned to walk away.

" We ARE the dragons after all, and the leader of the pack gets the girl. Now come on over here, I think I might have the right thing to show you some respect." Mark replied, with a hint of laughter as his friends snickered.

" Dude, leave her alone! What did she do, I thought she was the new kid? What already get bored?" Someone behind me said. I didn't care at the moment, as I was trying to get control over my emotions.

" We will talk later, princess," he purred as a reply. As he walked away, I turned around to thank the person who had helped me.

" Hi, I'm Garfield but you can call me Gar." He greeted me with a smile.

" Oh, Roth, um Raven Roth. But Raven is fine. Thanks for your help, but I have to go, or else I'll be late for biology." I said trying to get to class.

" I have biology too, I'll show you the way." He said happily.

It turned out I had 3 out of 5 of my classes with Gar. When it was time for lunch, he asked if he could sit with me. A girl, Terra, also sat with us. Along with her boyfriend, Alex, he is the schools best swimmer, Terra told me. It turned out Gar and Terra were pretty popular. Eventually, Terra left with her boyfriend to go sit with some other friends, it was the group of girls who I encountered earlier.

After school, I said goodbye to Gar and I quickly avoided Mark. I headed to work, and then headed home to do my homework. As it was pretty easy, I had time to heat up a lasagna before I went to bed. I suppose even though I had a rough start, it wasn't all bad. I'm just not looking forward to seeing Mark again. He gave me an odd feeling. I was kinda attracted to him, but also a bit worried about how he played with my emotions. I didn't like it, I couldn't risk losing control. I fell asleep with thoughts about today and what to expect for tomorrow.

* * *

Ok, another chapter. Hoped you liked it! I didn't know aqua lads real name so I improvised, also, Alex isn't actually aqua lad, and Mark isn't actually Malchior. I also had Terra and Beast Boy not being a couple now. My thought is that she is trying to make him jealous. Anyway, don't forget to review :)


	3. Nightmares and Visions

**Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed! Dark Sides spotted that I didn't make it clear who aqua lad was. So to anyone else wondering, he was Alex the best swimmer. But he just who has the personality of aqua lad, just like Mark(Malchior) doesn't have powers just the personality. Now onto the story, more notes at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans :(**

* * *

Raven POV

I was running. Running as fast as my legs could carry me. I thought I was far enough away, so I jumped into a bush. But then I heard him. His voice, I couldn't get it out of my head. It was so sly and unforgiving, mysterious and intriguing. What was I thinking? He was chasing me, he found out. How did he find out? Why did I slip up and let my guard down? Once I lose him, I'm going to have to run, change my name, city maybe even state, and I'll have to change my back story. That means a new school, a new home, a new job. It also means no more Garfield. I had to make a decision and fast. Use my powers to save myself and end his doubts, or leave without a trace.

I couldn't get rid of his memories. He was too strong. What was his experience? I had to find a weakness. Where could he have found out all this stuff about demons, and my father? I could tell by the way he fought, he had experience. A lot of experience. And not just with demons.

I got up to check if the coast was clear. I started to run again, in the opposite direction. I would go back to the apartment, leave from there. Leave a note for the landlord. Then suddenly I was facing an explosion. The noise, the heat, the impact. It was too much, then I heard his voice, and that laugh. How could I let it get this far? I was loosing consciousness. He was getting closer. He grabbed me, I couldn't hear, or feel. NO!NO!NO! And then nothing...

I woke up with a gasp, and then a sigh of relief. I looked around my room, I had disrupted it with my emotions running everywhere. I was covered in sweat and tears were still running down my face. What happened? I couldn't tell if it was a vision or just another nightmare. The fist week of school had brought some nightmares. With Mark being so annoying and on me any chance he could get, and the fear of getting too close to a certain Garfield Logan. We weren't dating, not yet anyway. What am I thinking?! I can't think like that! Control, meditate, calm...

Once I calmed down, I looked at the clock. I had an hour and a half. I showered, had some herbal tea, and decided to read as I watched the news. They had a story about the Teen Titans brining down cinder block last night. I wished I could do some good with my powers, I knew I couldn't, though. I mean, who in their right mind lets a half demon who has trouble controlling her emotions on the team? I got lost in my book, then I realized I would be late. I ran all the way too school hoping I wouldn't run into Mark outside, as he does tend to wait for me. As I was running, I tripped over the concrete and hit my head, hard. I was loosing blood, and I think I broke something. I couldn't concentrate, my emotions were too wild to heal myself. I just had to stay awake. Then, I blacked out.

* * *

Beast Boy slept past his alarm, because of the late battle the previous night. When he woke up and looked at the clock, he panicked. He had said he would meet Rae at her locker and give her the book. Raven had wanted to read a book about fairy tales back stories with some twists. He remembered Starfire picked it up hoping it would have some happy endings, but they were the other side of the story. She wasn't interested, so Gar asked if he could let a friend borrow it. She said she didn't mind.

Once he stopped thinking about Raven, he quickly showered and had breakfast. He waited for Terra, only to find out, she had left without him. The rest of the team was out stopping plasmas. So he decided to fly most of the way and then run when he was in the area. He got his stuff together and headed off, he was hoping he would make it before second block started. He was thinking about how mad he was at Terra, he almost didn't see the body on the sidewalk.

He stopped flying, and ran to the victim. He was shocked to find it was Raven. How could this happen? He saw that she must have tripped. She was usually so careful, and why would she be running? He quickly called an ambulance. He checked her heartbeat. It was so faint he almost didn't hear it. He checked her breathing next. She wasn't breathing!

" Raven! Rae, can you hear me? You have to breathe, remember how to breathe!" Gar was yelling, he was panicking. He started breathing into her, hoping and praying he wasn't too late. Who knew he would be happy Terra forgot him, or even left him on purpose.

Finally, he heard the sirens. He picked up Raven and ran yelling at the truck. He was so relieved. He was crying and trying to tell them what happened.

" She isn't breathing! Her heart beat is barely there! You have to help her! She's Raven! Please!" He was so hysterical, he didn't notice that they had put him into the ambulance and trying to get him to calm down.

Once he did, only quiet murmuring was heard between the medics. They too were trying to get her heartbeat and breathing back to normal again. Once they did, he was somewhat relieved, and they tried to get her prepped for surgery. They told him the bleeding wasn't stopping and she needed stitching and a cast for her wrist. They guessed when she tripped she also hit one of the big rocks with her leg, which would explain the bleeding and bruising.

He didn't know what to feel, or how this could've happened. They also said Raven had a very serious panic attack before blacking out. Amazing what medical technology can do, or that's what they told him, anyway.

She went into surgery, and Gar contacted Robin and told him what had happened. Garfield told Robin he wouldn't be at school, because he didn't want Raven to wake up alone. He didn't know her contacts, so Robin was coming by later. Robin also mentioned, that by the location Gar had found her, they found another power surge.

When the team got there, Robin talked to Beast Boy, who was in his Garfield form. He was told to go "home", so he changed and came back with Cy. He looked at the beat up girl. It almost looked like the fall wasn't just a trip, almost like something or someone caused it.

Robin said they had a mission and had to go right away. He said there was a Slade spotting. They asked the doctor to contact them when they thought she would wake up, or if anything changed. The doctor also informed them that it was more serious than they thought, and she was in a sort of coma.

They left Raven to her room, as she tried to wake up.

* * *

Raven was trapped in nevermore. Her emotions were wild. She didn't know what had happened or what had caused it. All she knew was she was about to die, and then didn't. Whatever caused her to live, also wasn't allowing herself to heal. She probably couldn't anyway, even if nothing was going through her veins. She knew she didn't just trip, but what caused it? It went dark, Raven was somewhere between nevermore and being awake. The last thing she remembered was seeing something knocking her off her rock in nevermore. Maybe she was going into a coma, she thought as she drifted off.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of dialogue in this chapter. Another chapter, and with a questionable ending. What happened to Raven? And who or what was the real cause? What are your thoughts about the length of chapters, too short, too long, or just right? Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to leave a review :)**


	4. Disoriented

**Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed! Now onto the story, more notes at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, and I'm beginning to feel that I never will :(**

* * *

Normal POV

It had been three days, and Raven had not woken up yet. There had been slight changes in her vitals. The team was informed that she was now just unconscious, and should awake by the end of the day. This made Beast Boy feel at peace once again. At school, he had noticed things weren't the same. Like some magical force had left them. He didn't know if it was because he was upset about Raven, or if it was the reason that had caused the reason for the mission.

Even if that was the case, with Raven gone, the old presence felt stronger. He doubted it was loneliness or jealousy from Terra, but it was something he had difficulty explaining. Beast Boy couldn't tell what it was. It could be his animal instincts, or he could even just be imagining it because he didn't want to be there.

BB POV

I decided I would talk to Robin about it. The presence in the school, that is. I just feel like something or someone is looking for someone. Like the way Mark acted towards Raven. I thought maybe someone close to, or in the school is looking for something it can't have. And I had to find out what. So who better to talk to then the detective himself.

" Hey Robin, can I talk to you? About the mission?" I asked in a board voice.

" Uh, yeah. What about it? Did you find something, because if you didn't, we really can't have you opp out now." Robin replied in an automatic sort of way.

" No, it's not that. Wait, why couldn't I leave now? Did you find something?" I asked letting my curiosity slip out.

" Why, interested perhaps?" Robin said teasingly.

" Yes, I am, it is my mission after all," I said determined to get an answer.

" Ok then, we found another surge of power. The first one and then the newer one. We now know there are actually two different surges going on. The first one, the reason for the mission, was found at the school again. It was also the one we found in the alley by the attacked girl,"

" Raven," I interrupted.

" Yes, Raven. Anyway,the second power surge was also at the school. But, during school hours. We also found this one and the first one by the hospital recently." Robin concluded waiting for me to reply.

" So what, you think two sources are after the same thing?" I wondered out loud.

" Or one is after the other. It might be Slade trying to find a new apprentice." Robin said, proud of his answer.

" And what does this have to do with Raven?" I asked annoyed.

" I never said it did, but she might have gotten in the way and might have seen something. Which is why I want to talk with her later. Once we're done, I want you to go in as Garfield to see if she tells her friend anything. Now what did you want to tell me?" Robin asked ready for more information on the subject. I didn't like the way he emphasized the word friend.

" Oh! Yeah, right. It was the power source thing. The first one, I think I can tell it's there. So, we might have met that one before," I said.

" Slade! I knew it!" Robin said, happy they had come to a conclusion.

" I don't know, I think I might have recognized Slade," I continued, trying to think of someone else.

" He could have a new weapon, or, or a new power! We should ask Terra, and get a search team together, and..." Robin tried to continue, but I started talking once again.

" Wait, you're getting ahead of yourself again. You didn't let me finish about the other source." I said, I paused to make sure he was listening. " Ok, the second power source is still kinda there, but it's almost like it's in hiding or off the grid. I thought maybe the second one helped Raven, after she "tripped", what do you think?" I asked, happy I could finally get my point out.

" I suppose that's a possibility too. We should talk to her. Once we get a call from the hospital, we will all head over. Oh, and don't forget your rings, and I want Terra to go with you, in case the girl is in danger." He said as he started to walk away, showing it wasn't debatable.

" Ok Robin, sounds like a plan too me." I yelled as a response.

After Robin left, I went to go talk to Terra about the plan. But I also asked if I could talk to Rae alone before we left. Eventually, she agreed and we walked down to the main room where Robin was finishing filling them in. Once he finished, all we had to do was wait for the call. And I was hoping tha Raven would wake up and be ok again.

* * *

When Raven woke up, she was surrounded by a bright light and a nurse checking her vitals. She didn't remember how she got there, or why she would be there. She felt very weak. She could barely keep her eyes open. Raven doubted she could use her healing powers in this state. She looked up at the IV.~ It must have been the pain killers, they must be too strong~ Raven thought. When the nurse was done adjusting Ravens IV, she noticed that the fragile girl in the bed was awake.

" Your awake! I'll call in the doctor." The nurse said as calmly as she could, she wasn't expecting her to be up. " I need the doctor treating Ms. Roth today," she called into the hallway. Raven heard them mumble a response.

" Okay, Raven, so how are we feeling? Any pain, just nod your head yes or no." The nurse said as the girl in the bed gave her a confused look.

* * *

Ravens POV

I didn't know what was going on. The thing was, I couldn't remember what had even happened. Another problem, I could barely move my head. Luckily, she took it as a no, and wrote some things down on her paper. I sensed so much pain and emotion. A hospital was not a place for an empath, like me. I had to get out of here, but I had trouble using my powers between the drugs and emotions.

Once the nurse left, I examined myself best I could to try to figure out what had happened. My head hurt like hell. My wrist was stiff, I think it's in a cast or something. My leg felt numb and painful all at the same time. There was a bandage around it. I looked up at the IV again, I saw blood was being pumped into my veins. Also being pumped into my system was a rehydrating liquid, pain killers, and something to prevent infection.

The blood took care of the light-headedness. I must have hit my leg, which explains the infection preventers. I didn't understand the rest. I could hear my heart rate and breathing. Both were somewhat unsteady, especially my heart rate at the moment, considering I didn't know what was going on. The breathing mask was keeping my breathing at a steady rate at least.

I sat there in silence waiting for the doctor to come in and explain what had happened. All of sudden I heard someone coming. I was anticipating an attack, but I didn't understand why. Then something clicked. The dream, or the vision, well whatever it was, I was making a connection. Now all I have to do is find out how that caused me to end up in here, unless this was also a vision. But, since I was able to think that, I knew it was neither.

My train of thought was disrupted by the doctor entering my room with a greeting.

" Good evening, Ms. Roth. I'm just going to check on how your recovery is going." Said the doctor. " I'm Dr. Drake, by the way." He said in a calm voice.

First he looked over the machine, then my IV storage. Once he finished that, he checked my heart beat, breathing, and my bandages along with the scars under them. He also looked at my bruises and scrapes. He applied a spray to the scrapes that kind of burned, and put a cream on the bruises. He also shined a light in my eye, and felt the bump on my head.

When he finished that, he switched out my mask for a tube that went in my nose. He called it a nasal cannula. Then he gave me some water to drink.

" Now that you are mostly stable, what is your pain level?" Dr. Drake asked in the same calming voice.

" Ok, I guess. But how did I get here?" I asked in a very dry voice.

" Have some more water. To answer your question, a student from Jump City High called an ambulance when he found you on the sidewalk with blood rushing from your head and leg." He answered in a somewhat concerned voice.

" But why am I here, and how badly was I hurt?" I asked annoyed that my questions were not being answered.

" Well, it looks like you have a concussion from where you hit your head. Which, would also explain why you don't remember what happened. You also hit your leg on a hard rock, which caused blood loss and it needed a small amount of stitching,it is also bruised around the area. When you landed, you must have tried to break the fall, which ended up having you break your wrist. You also had a very bad panic attack. You where in a coma when you came out of surgery, and you were considered unconscious this afternoon. You also have slight blood loss from your head. Does that clear everything up?" He asked clearly hoping I didn't have more questions.

" The injuries, yes. But, what caused them?" I asked.

" We think you tripped running to school," he answered quietly. " Or that's our guess, anyway. Someone wants to talk to you about that, though. Can I let them in?" He asked ready to see other patients.

I nodded as a reply waiting for my visitors. I wondered who it could be. Probably not a friend, I just hope it's not a cop.

* * *

**Ok, another chapter. Not too much longer, but I thought this would be a good place to stop, let me know your thoughts on length again. My first somewhat cliffhanger, so exciting ,I know. Anyway, who do you think the two power sources are? Hope you enjoyed, leave a review :)**


	5. Confrontation

**Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed! Now onto the story,more notes at the bottom. If I get more reviews I'll start mentioning by name :)**

**Disclaimer: Alright fine, I don't own the teen titans. You don't have to rub it in.**

**_Th__oughts will now be written like this now, let me know what you think about it._**

* * *

Beast Boy was in the hospitals waiting room along with the other titans. They were waiting to be called in to talk with Raven. Beast Boy was nervous about seeing her for a couple of reasons. One, he didn't like seeing Raven hurt, so that was hard. Second, most likely she was just walking by and saw what happened. So she was injured for no reason of matter. Third, he was afraid she might recognize him, then she wouldn't want to talk to him when he came back as Garfield.

A while later, a nurse came out to tell them they could go see Raven.

* * *

Beast Boy pov

The team and I followed the nurse down the hallway. It was loud and then quiet. My animal instincts started kicking in, I felt sad that I couldn't help them. It was distracting me from our purpose, and more importantly, Raven.

_"Glad I convinced Robin to put her in a private room, I thought to myself as we walked down the hall."_

Once we finally got to the room, I was slightly shocked at th way Raven was looking at us, and everything for that matter. She looked so disoriented and helpless. I wished I could be Garfield now and help her. I realized, that if I wanted to help her, I had to find put who did this and why.

" Good evening Raven, Dr. Drake said we could come in. Do you know what happened?" Robin said in a caring voice. She was quiet, she probably doesn't remember who we are.

" We are the Teen Titans, we came here to try to figure out who did this to you," I explained calmly.

" Ok, good to know. Thanks for trying to help me, but I don't really remember much, except from what they told me," she said quietly, she sounded upset that she didn't know how it happened, of maybe she was scared.

" That's ok, you are our friend, Raven. Please, tell us all that you remember from the incident." Starfire said happy to finally meet Raven.

" Um, let's see. I was late for school, I forget why. But I was running, I guess I tripped or something. Although, it felt like something caused he to fall, which would also explain the injuries." She answered us still in her train of thought.

" Anything else? Sounds, or the way you felt after you fell? Did you see anything?" Robin asked, as he went into detective mode.

" Give the girl some space Rob," Cyborg said in a somewhat joking way.

" Sorry, just trying to ask a few questions," Robin said in an apologetic yet powerful voice.

" Its fine, I'm curious about it too. I kind of felt this, um how should I put it, force cone over me. But before that, I felt someone else's presence. Before I blacked out, I was really nervous. I don't really know why though." She concluded hoping we would give her some information.

" Interesting, is this the first time it has occurred?" Robin asked eager to get the information.

" This kind of feeling, yes. It wax powerful, almost like a dream." She said, but the look in her eyes showed that she had made a connection.

" Are you remembering how it happened?" I asked, hoping we could leave and I could see her as Garfield.

" Look, injured or not, you're not telling us everything. You need to tell us exactly what happened. Someone might be after you now, if you saw too much of something you shouldn't!" Terra said angrily that she wouldn't or couldn't tell us something.

" Yo, Terra chill out." Cyborg said, shocked again the outburst.

" Yes friend Terra, it is not her fault," Starfire said.

" Terra, do you want to wait outside?" Robin asked, upset that she was getting off track.

" Look Robin, you should understand! He is out there. And how do we know she isn't just covering for him? Or covering for the apprentice?" Terra asked annoyed that she was alone on this one.

" Terra, let it go. We are doing what we can to help. We don't know anything tight now. But by the looks of it, she's not covering, considering she was in a coma for three days." I said trying to get her off Ravens case.

" I'll be outside, I have nothing more to say to her." Terra said as she left.

" Sorry about that, now what were you saying about the presence?" Robin asked trying to get back on the subject.

* * *

Terra pov

The perfect opportunity to get in the clear. She could have easily looked the part. Why wouldn't Robin go for it? I mean, if we told them she had something to do with it, she could still be taken off the hook. But if they found out it was me! I would be out of here, and in a cell. I can't believe this.

I started to walk outside to wait for BB, so we could go back in, in her disguise. Then I got a call on my other communicator. It was Slade. What could he want. I'm giving him information.

" Did you get the information about the girl?" Slade asked me.

" I'm working on it, but if you ask me, she doesn't look powerful, just weak and scared. When can I leave the Titans and come back to the cave?" I asked. I was tired of the titans, and since I was done with Beast Boy, there was no reason to stay. Besides, they don't let me use my powers to their full extent.

" I said, you need to get on their good side, then disappear. If they knew you were working for me now, our connection with them would be lost. Now get more information on the girl!" Slade said as he hung up on me.

" Why of course master," I replied to no one .

Slade pov

Why must she be like this, she can do better I know it. If only I could find a threat for her. I doesn't matter. Soon I will have Raven, then I can get rid of Terra. It is too bad Terra doesn't care for her team like Robin. What is a guy supposed to do? At least I know Terra wont turn on me, even if she does, she will be easy to expose of.

I turned the cameras I put on Terra on so I could watch the interaction between the three. I told her to try to get alone with the girl. Tell her she knows and then leave. Leave them guessing, I told her. But with her temper, I just hope it goes well.

Terra pov

" Beast Boy, let me talk to her alone first." I asked in the sweetest way possible.

" Why alone?" Beast boy asked.

" Because, I overreacted and had to leave. I just want to talk to her girl to girl." I said.

" Ok fine, two minutes. But then I get to talk to her alone." Beast boy said as I walked into the room.

She was messing with the cast on her wrist when I came in. She stopped when she saw me.

" Oh, hey Terra. I was talking with the Titans earlier. It's funny, you two have the same name, but don't look-alike very much. Personality was a little off with her, though." She said trying to get me to ignore the fact she was in a hospital bed.

" Probably just annoyed or something. How are you, we haven't seen you around lately." I asked, trying to get on her good side. I couldn't tell how well this hologram ring worked. But if she did have any special abilities, she might know or just hit her head hard enough she didn't see it.

" Oh, you know. A little tired. I don't really understand why I'm here,though." She said obviously annoyed she was still here.

" And, how hard did you hit your head exactly?" I said sarcastically.

" Ha ha, but I'm stable now. I just want to go ohms and get this stuff off." She said not really paying attention to me.

" They probably just want to watch you for a while, after all, you were in a coma for three days." I said trying to make a point.

" That's another thing. I almost feel as if someone did this intentionally. Crazy, right? Maybe after what Terra from the titans came in, it made me a little paranoid." She said trying to convince herself wrong.

" Who knows what goes through a superheroes head. But, your thought isn't too crazy. But look on the bright side. Maybe, you have some cool powers now." I said, trying to get her to tell me something.

" Yeah sure, maybe your too far over on the bright side. Why are you being so, so nice? It's not like you. Are you sure you didn't bump your head?" She asked, I could tell she knew something was off.

" Not every day someone you know gets attacked or "trips"," I said.

" I think I might go back to sleep, maybe it's all just a dream," she said hinting me to leave.

" Fine, fine, I'm going. But Gar said he wanted to come see you, so I wouldn't go back to sleep yet. Now him, he's worried about you. He's been on your mind since you missed school." I said as I got up to leave. As I exited out the door, I heard mumble a thanks and a goodbye.

* * *

Garfield pov

I wondered what was taking Terra so long. What did she want to know anyway? And then I saw Terra gone out.

" You can go in now, you won't get much out of her or to her though," she said annoyed.

" What she didn't want to talk to you?" I asked, not really curious though.

" She wasn't interested, I didn't get to tell yet something. I guess I'll just tell her when she's back at school." She said as she left.

" Ok, thanks or whatever," I said as I entered Ravens room.

When I walked in, I could tell she was a little out of it still. She was staring at her cast. I also noticed she was breathing on her own now. She was pretty much stable, they would probably let her out today or tomorrow.

" Hey, Rae. How are you feeling?" I asked, trying to get a conversation started.

" It's Raven, and I'm fine." She replied back.

" Ok, Rae-ven. You gave me a scare on my way to school, you should probably apologize before I get mad." I said jokingly.

" What are you talking about? You get a ride to school, you don't walk." She said a little confused.

" I usually carpool with Terra, but I was running behind and she left without me. So when I was trying to run to school, I found you. You weren't breathing, so I called an ambulance. What happened anyway?" I asked as casual as I could.

" I'm really getting tired of that question. The Teen Titans asked me a few questions. I guess they spotted a criminal by where you found me. Thanks by the way." she said in a board tone.

" No problem, so a criminal did this to you?" I asked.

" Not really sure, but I did sense something off. It was weird, I had an intense panic attack from it. Which doesn't normally happen. I was running to school, because I was late. I woke up early because I couldn't sleep, and I was reading as I watched the news and had herbal tea. The time just got away from me. Next thing I know is I'm here and they won't let me leave." She said trying to explain.

" Interesting, sounds odd. I felt a presence when I found you. I could feel the fear, if that makes sense. Maybe I should walk you to school so you're not hurt again." i asked hopefully.

" How sweet, my guardian angel trying to protect someone who doesn't need it. If you just want to walk me to school, I guess I can't stop you. I should get back by Wednesday. Did I miss anything?" She asked trying to get herself off the topic of conversation.

" Not really, the school feels different without you there. You must be special, like it or not." I said noticing something different about her. It had only been three days since the accident and was already just looking tired, like she really did just trip.

" Sure I am. Oh, here comes the doctor. I asked him to come and let me know when I could leave." She said, almost excited.

" Hello Ms. Roth, Mr. Logan. I'm just going to look over some things." we waited quietly as he finished up." Well, Ms. Roth, you must have great genetics. Your healing very nicely. I want to monitor you tonight and you can leave tomorrow." He said.

" Do you think I could be in school on Monday?" She asked hoping for things to get back to normal.

" Not tomorrow, maybe Tuesday,if you feel up to it. Bug take it easy, ok?" Said Dr. Drake.

" No problem, thank you." Raven said as he left.

" I'll let you get some rest, I can pick you up tomorrow and take you home. Since you know, your moms out-of-town." I said.

" Thanks, that would be appreciated. I don't know how we are going to afford this. I'll figure something out I guess," she said with a yawn.

" No worries, it might just take care of itself with the titans on your case. See you tomorrow," I said as she started to doze off.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, more dialogue this time. Ravens ok, and what does Terra know about Raven from the conversation? Find out next time in the next chapter, don't forget to leave a review :)**


	6. Secrets

**Thanks to everybody who has continued to read and review! I hope it's not too rushed. Also, Ravens emotions go a little crazy, so that part is a little exaggerated. Now, onto the story,more notes at the bottom. **

**Jus Sum Dude: Thanks for the tips about Terra**

**Dark Sides: A little obvious, but I wanted to use it for some ideas later on**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I still do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

The next day, Beast Boy decided he would take the day off from school to help Raven get adjusted. So, he had Cyborg call the school to tell them Garfield Logan would be absent. BB quickly got ready to leave. He put on his holographic ring, and headed for the door. He got in the normal looking T-car and waited for Cyborg, who was also wearing a ring.

Once he got in the car, Cyborg said if she asked, he was a family friend. And that he was with him because his parents had a meeting. Beast Boy wasn't paying too much attention, though. He was thinking about Raven. She really did feel different, almost magical in a way. He didn't know what to do about it. If he told Robin, he would turn her into a suspect. If he confronted Raven and he was right, it could end badly or she might leave. If he was wrong and confronted Raven, she would classify him as crazy.

Once Cyborg had parked, they went inside and took a seat waiting to be called in.

Raven pov

I woke up early that morning and called in a nurse right away. The doctor checked me out, and then told me I could leave today, but to keep the cast on my wrist for two weeks.

_" Yeah right," I thought," when I get home I'm getting rid of the rest of my injuries."_

He also gave me some painkillers to take home, which I would probably never use. I was thinking about how I would have to pay for this, which meant, no bike. I guess living and walking is better than being dead, and most likely, with my father. And then Gar walked in ready to take me home.

We signed out and headed for the car. I gave Mr. Stone the directions to my apartment. I tried to get Gar not to come in, but in the end, he won that argument. I unlocked the door and put my stuff away. When I came back, Gar was waiting for me on the couch.

" Thanks for taking me home, but don't you have school?" I asked not trying to sound rude, but I did want to start healing properly so I could go to school in perfect condition tomorrow.

" Um, my parents said I could go once you were settled in. So, is there anything you need?" He asked, I could tell he just wanted to help. But I wasn't interested in company right now.

" I'm fine. I will probably clean up, have lunch, then go to bed. I don't think I need any help. Besides, you would hate to get behind in your classes." I replied smoothly adding a yawn at the end to prove my point.

" If you're sure. Heres my number, if you need it." He handed me his number as he got up to leave.

" Ok, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow," I said, happy a he was leaving me in peace.

" Alright, see yah tomorrow," he said as he walked out the door. After I was sure he was gone, I took off my cast and healed my wrist the rest of the way. I also got rid of the scar on my leg, and fixed up the bump on my head. I left some small scrapes and bruises so no one would get suspicious, but I did get rid of the pain. Once I finished, I started to meditate.

* * *

Terra pov

I was on my way to go train with Slade. I decided to walk so that I could clear my head. I was beginning to think that Slade was beginning to like Raven more than me. With my old family, I was used to that. But once I got my powers, I was supposed to finally be something. I was even second best to Beast Boy now.

The boy who used to drool over me, now likes a witch. The sad part was, he didn't even know what she really was. I didn't even feel guilty for teaming up with Slade, I couldn't stand Raven. And now even the team is in her favor. I knew that Slade was looking for a power source, that source was Raven.

He told me that he was using Raven for something my powers couldn't handle. She wasn't going to be an apprentice, just a tool. Or that's what he told me. He kept things from me, I didn't know if he fully trusted me anymore. Our plan was to fake our own deaths, then come back with the tool. But then Gar got in the way, and I saved him. I couldn't help it, I liked him back then.

We broke up not too long after, we had lost the magic I guess. I started dating Alex, or aqua lad, as his swim team called him. I thought it might bring BB back. But then it turned out I really liked Alex. And then, the tool arrived. The witch put my beast boy under her spell. And I didn't like it.

Even if I wasn't in love with Beast Boy anymore, I didn't want someone like her with him. Once we use her, I hope we end her. I didn't like Beast Boy anymore, I couldn't! could I? No, I have to focus on the mission, or else Slade will get rid of me too.

I'm getting too attached. Maybe I could leave the titans for a while, say I'm staying with Alex. I could tell them I'm getting information on the swim team. Would Robin buy it? Probably not. And then Slade wouldn't get enough information on the Titans, and that would be a problem.

What was going on with me? I used to be alright, I worked with the titans for a while. And now, I'm evil and working with Slade. What was a girl supposed to do? It was these powers. That's when it all started. Ever since I got them, I've had a lust for power that I can't control or sustain. I felt almost guilty for these thoughts. It made me feel conflicted about everything I did, and am planning to do. I don't know how much longer I can take it.

I feared I would always be like this. First, I turn into a traitor, then a double agent. And now, I want to end someone because they like my ex? What if I could get rid of my powers? Now theres and idea. No powers, I would have control again. But then I don't know what Slade would do. Unless I disappeared, I could start over. Maybe during a battle. I would have to work it out. I would have to be careful, so no one would find out and get suspicious.

Before I knew it, I was at Slades layer. And I was late for training.

* * *

Normal pov

" Well, well, Terra. Where have you been? I could have sworn we had training today." Slade said with a glint in his eye.

" Well sorry, it's not easy being a double agent around here." Terra said annoyed.

" What can't fool a school full of teenagers, or your old team that has your trust? Maybe if you showed up for training it would be easier on you. I'm sorry, but this is how you get by now. And if I ask for something I demand discipline and obedience!" Slade said as he slapped the girl.

" Ok, ok I'm sorry. I'm trying," the girl said admitting defeat.

" Better, now get up and try harder." He said waiting for the girl on the floor to respond.

" Yes master Slade, what should we start with?" Terra asked trying to sound stronger than she was at the moment.

" Hand to hand combat, no powers. I've noticed you have been slipping lately. If we are going to overthrow the titans before we unleash our weapon, you will need to have hand to hand down. Understood Terra?" He explained to the girl.

" Understood, now hit me with all you got," Terra said ready for battle.

"Slade bots, training hand to hand, begin!" Slade shouted as he watched below.

When the Slade bots came out from around her she ran. She ran up a pipe so that she could jump down around them. There where about fifteen to take down. When she saw the opportunity, she jumped taking down five, she made sure they were dismantled before moving on. As she was fighting two more more, a third shot her with a laser.

" I thought you said hand to hand only!" Terra shouted at Slade.

" Yes, for you. Now keep moving!" Slade shouted at her.

Once she had taken them all down, she started working on controlling her powers. She worked on everything from aim and control, to finding rock and making the rock bid to her every command.

By the end of training, Terra was exhausted and Slade was not as impressed as Terra was hoping.

" When your out on your next mission with the titans, study how they move. Find new weaknesses and how to use them to your advantage. Try to get in more hand to hand, and forming rock to your specific need. We will continue training in two days," he said as he walked away from the girl and into his lab.

" No problem, I'll just go then. Thanks for the training, Slade," Terra said happy she could leave.

* * *

Terra pov

I didn't know what to do now. Using my power made me feel at peace, even the purpose. But, I knew it was wrong. I would go out with a bang and then start over. Maybe I could stay here, forget who I am. Then I would never be too far from home. If I can call it a home after all I've done and continue to do.

And now I had a dilemma, I didn't know where my loyalty was. Slade or the team? I guess neither really. Like Slade said, I was just trying to get by. If I start over that could be it, my new beginning, how I would get by. If I left my current life, maybe I could help the titans, and the tool, one last time. Leave a note explaining everything. That is, if I could keep control and keep a low profile about it. I would have to make sure nobody got suspicious. Hey, if it actually worked, maybe I could get into a foster family or something. And before I knew it, I was at the T-shaped tower and greeting my friends.

* * *

Garfield's pov

When I was at school today, it had the same presence as when Rae left. A little less though. I couldn't concentrate on the presence or looking for something that wasn't there today, all I could think about was Raven.

I left an injured girl at her house alone, who does that? That's right, a green idiot like me. And what if someone was after her? She would be defenseless. Well, sort of. I mean she is Raven, after all. She is athletic and can be pretty powerful too. But I didn't know how well she could handle herself in the state she was in.

So, I decided I would just go back to her place after school today. I guess I could tell Terra I had a lead. She seemed kind of off today. Like she was conflicted or threatened by something. Maybe she just needs time to clear her head.

Terra wasn't at school today, she was doing some write ups on things she heard from the other kids. She also just needed some time to herself. I still cared for her, but more like a friend now. She felt the same way, which was nice to know. We would always look out for each other, and no competition. You could say we ended on a good note.

Then the last bell began to ring. I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed for the door. If I move quickly, no one will talk to me. Shoot! I left my book in my locker. I headed back and grabbed the book, just when Mark came over.

" Where's sunshine?" He said teasingly," I heard she has been held up lately, say hi to her, would you," he finished it off by knocking my book to the floor. I usually would have done something, but I had to go check up on Raven. I was almost at the door when Alex tapped me on the shoulder.

" Hey dude. Where was Terra today?" Alex asked.

" Didn't feel well, I have to go. Got a lot of homework to catch up on," I said trying to hint that I had to leave.

" Yeah me too, how's your friend? Raven, right?" He asked trying to be polite.

" She's doing better, I really have to go. Talk to later," I said as I briskly walked away. I could hear him saying goodbye in the background.

* * *

Normal pov

Raven was meditating, she had finished healing and was now getting her energy back. She was in such a deep state, she didn't hear Garfield enter the small apartment.

" Hey Rae, feeling better? I brought your homework, you know, because you seemed so eager to get back to school," Garfield said as he tried to find his friend.

" Raven! What's going on! Stay calm, let me think," he said right before she tumbled to the ground and an energy blast was shot without permission from the sorceress.

" Garfield!" Raven shouted in a concerned voice," Are you ok?"

" What was that, was it you?" He asked a little confused.

" Please, I can explain. I'm so sorry, you scared me," she said in a quiet voice, trying to get her emotions back together.

" You did that? How?" He said, even though he thought he already knew the answer.

" I can't erase your memory, it's too strong," she said just above a whisper.

" You can erase memories?" He asked amazed." How long have you had powers?"

" Since I was born, you can't tell anyone, promise?" She said it with a strong voice, but she looked like she was about to cry. Garfield quickly ran over and hugged her, the two ended up on the floor as the conversation continued.

" It's ok, I won't tell anyone. I thinks it's cool, besides, I've seen the Teen Titans in action. It's a gift, Raven!" He said trying to understand.

" No, my powers are controlled by emotion. If things get out of hand, stuff explodes people get hurt." She said ashamed.

" What kind of stuff can you do?" He asked.

" Levitation, telekinesis, healing, and empathy are the majority. I can do some spells too." She said quietly, sad that her secret was out.

" Cool! That explains a lot now, I still don't understand why it's a bad thing. You don't have to tell me, I know enough now." He said trying to regain his trust.

" It's just hard to control all the time, I guess I can tell you I live here alone now," she laughed at the last part.

" I know how you feel, my parents are dead. I actually live with Victor Stone. See, now we both shared some of our secrets." He said with confidence.

" Thanks Gar, I'm almost glad someone knows now. I'm sorry about your parents. I could say my father isn't around, he is the cause for my powers though. He uses his powers differently than I want to use mine. I guess we all have our inner demons." Once again she started a laughing crying sensation.

" You can't tell anyone, ever, for whatever reason." She said with fear in her eyes.

" I won't, you can trust me," Garfield said as they sat there in silence once more, until Gar started the conversation up again.

" So, where are you from?" Garfield asked, as Raven explained to him about Azarath and how she wasn't supposed to be born, but her mother and people loved her anyways. He told her she came here two years ago to test her powers, and to get a little freedom. Trust was being formed, and love was blossoming

* * *

**Such a sweet ending for the chapter. I hope my Terra scenes were acceptable. Let me know your thoughts on that, and how I could improve. Since the story isn't about Terra, she won't have more scenes like that until towards the end. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to leave a review :)**


	7. Trusting You

**Thanks to everybody who has continued to read my story. Now, onto the story,more notes at the bottom. **

**Note: ~ this will show they are writing to each other in this chapter.**

**Not all are from just the last chapter.**

**smarticles103:****comments like these make we want to continue with writing anymore :)**

**DarkMoonWolf515: I'm so glad that people are liking my story!**

**Dark Sides: Good tip :)**

**Velvet Bush: Here you go!**

**Zelda-san: Hope this chapter is long enough, although, not my longest.**

**Angel Of Azarath: Don't know if I ever thanked you for being my first reviewer :)**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past. Also, to anyone who has followed and/or favorited :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, and I don't really want to talk about it. Leave a comment if you understand.**

* * *

Normal POV

In a dark room, there was a girl all alone. She was weak at the moment, she was trying to sleep but couldn't. The last time she fell asleep, the next day she was almost killed. The girl couldn't seem to put her guard down. But, eventually, exhaustion took over and the girl slowly closed her eyes in defeat.

Once again, the girl was running. Only this time, she was running towards something. Something powerful. She was trying to find help, before help found her. She couldn't be taken, not now and not like this.

Raven was a tool. A tool to everyone who met her. They always wanted something. But doesn't everybody always want something? But, she didn't want what they wanted or needed from her.

She didn't ask for any of this. Normal was too far away, but getting some help for her problem wasn't. She knew something or someone was after her. She just needed to find out why.

And then she saw Garfield. He wasn't Garfield, though. Something was different. Like he was hiding something from her.

" Raven, run! Get away from here! He's coming for you, soon," the boy didn't get to finish, he was quickly shot down by a laser.

" Gar! No, this can't be happening, not like this!" The girl named Raven cried out to the sky. The Teen Titans were fighting in the distance, trying to protect the weapon. The Gar got up again, only he was green and transforming into a tiger.

Raven couldn't believe her eyes, and this time, it really was all her fault. The girl thought she never should have come here, and maybe she was right. Trouble always did seem to trouble her.

" There you are, we have been waiting for you. Now our team is complete," said the masked man as he came closer to the weak girl with a needle in hand.

" No! Get away from me, leave me alone!" The girl shouted at the masked man as she tried to run away. She wasn't fast enough, the venom spread fast and it burned. She couldn't take it. She was loosing conscienceness, and fast.

" No! Please, stop," she got out just before the battle inside her began. All she could hear was beeping now. It was so synchronized, like a bomb.

* * *

Ravens POV

Beep Beep Beep...

I woke up to a relief that it was only my alarm clock.

" Just another dream," I sighed relieved.

I got in the shower and quickly got dressed. As I was waiting for my tea to finished, I started getting my stuff together for school. Until, I was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

_'Who could that be, and more importantly, what do they want?'I thought._

I went to go and see who was at the door. To my surprise, it was Gar. I opened the door and he walked in.

" Hey Rae," he said happy to see me.

"It's Raven, what are you doing here?" I asked, curious about my early visitor.

" Nice to see you too, Rae-ven. I'm here to escort you to school," he said as if it was obvious. I went to get my tea and came back, noticing, that sure enough, he had walked here. I quickly went and got him some water, and he said a quick thank you before downing the water.

" What a vocabulary," I said with a bit of sarcasm," you didn't have to do that, but since your here. We should get going before were late." I said as I headed for the door.

" Cool, so did you see the news?" He asked as I gave him a puzzled look.

" Well, your doctor bills have been paid for. They said you were most likely a victim of Slade, the titans are covering it." He concluded with a smile.

" That's great, but they didn't have to," I said lost in thought.

" And you didn't have to be attacked, why don't you send them a card or something. Then you would be even." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

" Just a lot to take in, and they did it all without my knowledge." I said as we arrived at the school.

" Walking with you makes the time pass by faster, thanks for walking me." I said as I headed towards my locker and away from Gar. Things still felt weird. Between him knowing, and me feeling like he was hiding something from me.

* * *

Mark POV

I was standing by my locker, waiting for someone to come by who interested me. And then I saw Raven. I had my chance and went for it. I could tell she was useful from the beginning, and I intended to get what I wanted. Perks of being the rich kid, I guess.

" Hey princess, I missed you. Can't stay away from me, can you?" I said with a purr to my voice.

" Didn't know if you heard, but in was a little busy. I have to go, I'll be late for class," she said it quietly, as if she was giving up. I guessed I would just have to get her later. I didn't understand why she wasn't interested, must be that Garfield kid. I wonder how I could get Raven to come to me instead.

Raven POV

I thought I was making it clear that I like to be by myself. I hated the way his emotions came off like waves. It made me get too caught up with it. I just had to get through today.

As I sat through first block, I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. I was too caught up with the dream I had last night. It was too hard to tell if it was a dream or vision. It was most likely somewhere in between.

Then something landed on my desk, it was a note.

~ You ok? You don't seem yourself today.~

~ Well, Gar, thanks for the concern. It's nothing really.~

~ Come on Rae, you're not telling me something. What's wrong? It's not me is it?~

~ It's Raven, not Rae. And no, it's not you. It's nothing of your concern.~ (only, that was only half-true)

~ I'm not going to drop it Ra-ven, not until you tell me~

~ Mark is just bothering me, and maybe the fact someone's after me, other than that just fine, really~

~ Sure, say it all you want. I know you, and that is not whats bothering you. That stuff might be on your kind, but it's not whats bothering you. Just tell me, I thought you said you could trust me?~

~ I do, or at least I thought I did. Can't I just be having a bad day?~

~ Tell me when your ready, I'm always here for you.~

~ Thanks Gar, I never thought that this might be hard on you too.~

~ It's cool, maybe we could hang out later? I could use some help in this class, am in the only one who doesn't get what he's talking about?~

~ Thanks for that Gar, but I have work.~

~ I'll meet you after then! and you can't talk me out of it. I was coming by anyway, now I don't have to wait there for you.~

~ Little creepy, but I suppose your company won't bother me too much.~

~ Cool! See you at lunch.~

And then the bell rung, and we went our separate ways. I didn't know what he wasn't telling me, but at least I know now that he's not using me for his own gain.

* * *

Mark POV

I was outside getting some fresh air during lunch. Even I had to clear my head sometimes. I couldn't understand Raven, I mean, most girls fall under my spell and let me toy with them got a while. It's almost like she knew me somehow. Like she wasn't even going to try because I was looking for a good time. But who isn't?

I sat up when I heard someone call my name. It was the guy with the mask, he was wearing a trench coat and hat, but I could still kind of tell it was him, Slade. My dad worked with him for a while, until my dad left.

" It's Mark, right? We haven't talked in a while, would you be interested in helping me one more time, for old times sake?" Slade asked as if he was an old friend. I had helped him in the past, given him some information on students. I didn't mind, just helping an old friend, besides his rewards were always great to play with.

" What do you need, apprentice not to your liking?" I said teasing a bit.

" I would watch that mouth of yours, it could get a face like yours in trouble. You know the girl Raven, don't you?" He asked. I could tell I would defiantly like this job by the way he mentioned Ravens name. And it was going to be good. Besides, by the way she acted, she had it coming, whatever it was. I tried not to ask too many questions when it came to Slade.

" What can I do to help?" I said as a smile crossed my face.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger ending for the chapter. What is Slade planning, and why is Mark so interested? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to leave a review, follow, and favorite :)**


	8. Offers And Surprises

**Thanks to everybody who has continued to read my story. Now, onto the story,more notes at the bottom.**

**Dark Sides: And there is still more to come**

**DarkMoonWolf515: I do my best **

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past. Also, to anyone who has followed and/or favorited :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, don't remind me**

* * *

Raven POV

He was following me. I could tell. I couldn't see him, but I felt his presence. Garfield was worried about me at school today, I suppose I was a little off. I didn't understand why he would follow me to work, though. I mean, what was he doing?

" Hey, can I get this juice?" Someone asked me from over the counter. The voice sounded familiar, but as if they were trying to mask it.

" Sure that will be, oh it's just you Gar," I said as I took the money and put it in the cash register," what are you doing here anyway?"

" Oh, you know, homework. When is your shift over?" Gar asked, I could tell he was getting board.

" Not soon enough. So, you really ment it when you said you were going to make sure I was ok, didn't you?" I asked suspiciously.

" I mean what I say, now I'm going to go sit over there, call if you need me." He said as he went to a nearby table.

It was thoughtful, but I can handle myself. And than I saw Mark come in. He came in every now and than. Had coffee, and then would leave. Simple as that, I just had to get through talking with him during our quick exchange.

" Hey sugar, I'll take the usual," he said with a sly voice, it was like he was hiding something.

" Then, I will take the usual amount and you can be on your way," I said as I went to make his drink. When I turned he brushed my shoulder. Most likely trying to get me to turn around again." Here you go, have a nice day."

" Mine just keeps getting better every time I see you," he said as he walked away with his drink, once again, sitting at a nearby table. He messed with my emotions, it was even more difficult at work. If I even just got mad and said something I could be fired. So, I got myself under control. Until I heard the intercom.

" Please, everyone move outside and away from the building. Do not panic, there is just another attack. The Teen Titans are here and just want us safely out-of-the-way," said the mechanical voice. Some people slowly got up, and headed for the door. As others went into a panic trying to find their family and get out. The information was standard. Always the same thing. It could be a robbery or a bomb threat. Either way it was best to leave.

When I got outside, I realized I hadn't seen Garfield leave. And then I saw him across the street. He was looking around, like he was expecting something, or knew something the rest of us didn't. As I ran over to see what was going on, he started shouting at me.

" Raven! Look out behind you!" He shouted. It all happened so fast. I turned and saw something headed towards me, and then I felt something knocking me out-of-the-way. When I looked up to see who or what it was, I was shocked. It was a giant green gorilla. I also saw that Gar was gone, and I started to make some connections. My first reaction was to panic, but I felt calm.

" Garfield?" I asked puzzled and looking for answers. The animal on top of me transformed into a green, pointy eared, teenager. I was expecting something, but not this." How?"

" It's not safe here, we have to get you out of here." He said very nervous," Your bleeding," he said as he picked me up, and carried me out of sight.

" Must have been the impact," I said still a little stunned from what happened.

" I can't talk about this now," he said as he turned to leave. I was conflicted, should I help them, or act like someone else? I made my decision. I quickly teleported my cloak and leotard from Azarath and put them on. And then, I followed Garfield or Beast Boy.

" Robin, let me help. I can do things your team can't. And by the looks of it, you could use some help." I said to the team leader, making sure my face was covered and my voice was masked.

" If you need to do something, help Starfire with getting people away from the battle. Were still waiting for the rest of the team to get here." He said as he attacked a robot with a kick to the head. It seemed that he would have tried to get me not to help, but he didn't have time to, or so I guessed.

I went over and put up a shield over the crowd, I told them to evacuate and not to stand by. The other girl, Terra, came over flying on a rock and pelting the robots from above. Then she jumped off and started in hand to hand. Beast Boy and Cyborg were rounding them up, then blasting. Starfire was blasting them with her eye lasers, and Robin was attacking them. He looked like he was expecting something more. And then I robot came up behind him.

" Robin! Behind you!" As I yelled it, I knew he wouldn't be fast enough. So I quickly put up a shield for him, at the same time, taking down my own. When I did this, I was knocked down and quickly got up to make sure he was alright.

" Thanks for that, are you ok?" The leader asked me.

" Fine, just trying to help," I said quickly getting back to the battle.

Once the battle was finished, Robin pulled me aside.

" That was amazing, what you did back there. Your powers, and timing were great. I usually don't accept help, but you are an exception. Do you think you would ever want to join the Titans?" He asked. It was a nice offer, but I knew I couldn't handle it. Especially being what I was.

" Thanks for the offer, but trust me, you wouldn't want me on your team. And I'm not sure if I want to anyway. Just passing through, I should probably get going anyway." I said as I started to teleport.

" Wait!" His voice made me stop," at least take this. It's a communicator, just in case." He finished with a smile as he went back to his team.

I teleported back to my apartment, I didn't really understand why I did that. It must've been the fact of finding out what Garfield was and is doing now. I was as at this, it most likely ment, he was a spy. Getting close to me and then giving it to his leader. I was glad that he didn't see me us any of my powers except shields at the battle, otherwise he would know.

I stopped thinking about that when I heard something in the back of the apartment. I started walking towards the noise, it was odd. I could feel something familiar. But in a very bad way.

" Why hello, Raven. Interesting where trackers can lead you, isn't it?" The man said as he sat in the shadows.

" Who are you and what do you want? Dont make me hurt you!" I yelled trying my best to sound threatening and not scared and shaky.

" Why, just what everyone wants. Your powers are quite different. They could be of some use to me. Think about it, I could so more for you than the titans ever could. I could help you, give you protection." He said in a sly voice.

" Your Slade, aren't you? I don't need help or protection. Especially not from you! How did you find me. You didn't put a tracker on me." I said curios at how he could have done it.

" I had a little assistance from a friend of yours. Very helpful, but I do owe him an award now. Think about it, I'll find you." He said as he pressed a button." Sure you still don't need any protection." He laughed as I saw the bomb.

I didn't have enough time to evacuate, or get rid of the bomb. I quickly put a shield around it best I could, and directed it towards the window. The bomb was strong, when it went off, even with the shield, I was thrown out the window. I had to concentrate on the bomb. Otherwise, it could still hurt someone. Luckily the fall was only two stories. Not too bad, considering I was half demon. I embraced for the impact, but it never came. Even though I had gotten rid of the remains of the bomb, I wasn't able to levitate myself. So, I didn't understand how I was safe.

I turned and saw I was in someone's arms. I looked up and saw the arms belonged to the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin.

" We got a call, are you ok?" He asked concerned and looking for injuries," we saw Slade was coming this away, do you know what he wanted?"

" I'm sorry, I don't," I lied quickly." Maybe he thinks I saw something last week and was trying to finish the job." I said in a somewhat joking voice.

" Maybe we should have someone stay at your place." He said concerned.

" Robin what happened, we didn't see Slade. Is she ok?" Beast Boy asked as he noticed me standing there.

" I'm fine, and I can take care of myself, thanks. I was planning on landing on the garbage bags over there, not that your rescue wasn't helpful. Thanks for everything, by the way," I said as I started to walk away. I heard him talking to Beast Boy about something, but I didn't really care. Somehow that man found me. And worst of all, I thought I knew who it was.

* * *

**I know this one is kind of short, but I wanted to do it like this because the next chapter is going to be longer. Besides, I wanted to get it out before it was too late to only do one chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review, follow, and favorite :)**


	9. Warnings

**Thanks to everybody who has continued to read my story. Now, onto the story,more notes at the bottom.**

**smarticles103: Good to know my length is good.**

**Dark Sides: Glad you like it.**

**DarkMoonWolf515: Her time will come.**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past. Also, to anyone who has followed and/or favorited :)**

**Disclaimer: How many times are you going to make me say it? I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Slade POV

The time was ticking, and so was my time to get the weapon. I had made my message clear, and I knew it was time to use force. I had to get rid of the titans, and she was the answer. Her power alone could keep them in another dimension. I could even bring her down, if she had a good freak out, and get rid of her too. If she was weak enough, I would have enough time to take control of Jump.

And then there was Terra, I knew she was conflicted about what we were doing. But I needed her, for the time being anyway. She was of use, and if I let her get away from me, the plan was done for.

I hated relying on others, but right now, this was my only option. I suppose I could get rid of Terra too. I would have to be careful about it. For all the time she's worked with me, she would probably expect that. I would need a back up plan. That was all me.

Now the only question left. How do you take down a demon long enough to strip them of some of their power. That was the million dollar question, but the answer was far off.

And then I remembered the nano bots from when I had worked with Robin. If I took those and some of the deactivation power chairs from the evidence room. I could probably get those from the police station, easy. I would just have to get the timing right.

* * *

Normal POV

She was sitting at the table having some soup and doing her homework. She was interrupted by someone outside the door.

_ ' Haven't I had enough visitors for today?' Raven thought as she went to open the door._

" Hey Rae, it's me. I'm really sorry ok. Could you open the door, I need to talk to you. It's important," He said, it was truly apologetic.

" Why are you sorry, you're not the one who," She started, but was interrupted.

" I'm sorry he got to you. He scared you and hurt you, and I'm sorry I couldn't," Garfield started to say, but then Raven opened the food and hugged him.

" Raven?" He asked puzzled.

" Thank you Garfield, or is it Beast Boy?" She asked.

" Can I come in and talk to you about that?"

" Oh, yeah come in."

They went and sat down at the table. Raven offered Gar some soup, but he declined saying he had already eaten and settled some water.

" I'm sorry, I should have done something. I know it wasn't anyone's fault, but if I told Robin you would have been safe," Gar got out in a distraught voice.

" I can handle myself. I could tell that there was something different about you. I just was upset that you didn't tell me, especially after you saw me in the state I was in," Raven explained in a calm voice.

" I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess I was trying to protect you," he said in a soft voice.

" It's ok, we're all going to be ok. I just don't, or rather didn't, know if you just talked to me for a mission or if I was your friend. It's confusing, it's hard for me to trust other people. But I feel I can trust you, and I want you to trust me too."

" Raven, I would trust you with my life. My past just isn't something I like to talk about. I wanted you to like me for me. Because I, Raven I," Garfield was interrupted by a soft kiss from Raven.

" I love you to Gar, no matter what," she said as they hugged.

" Raven, I don't know what Slade wants, but it's going to be ok."

" That's all I needed to hear. Now what's this about telling Robin about me?"

" Well, he is a little, a lot, obsessed with Slade, we could keep you from him. And I saw you earlier, or when Robin mentioned what had happened, I thought of you. But I swear I didn't tell anyone." Gar finished trying to maintain trust.

" So, you want me to ask Robin to hide me, that really isn't my style. I can," she was interrupted by Garfield.

" Handle yourself, yeah I know. But we can't do it all by ourselves all the time. Just think about it. I'll be here, I'll pick you up tomorrow." He said sad he had lost this one.

" So does this mean I get to ride in the T-car, and is Terra, Terra? She asked trying to lighten the mood.

" It'll be under cover, looking normal, but yeah. And Terra is well, Terra. Wait, cool! So you want me to still hang out with you?" He asked a little surprised.

" I love you, no matter what." In the background you could hear a cup shatter. " oops, my bad," she said as they started to kiss. They talked all night, and he left after Raven was off to bed and sleeping. Enjoying her dream world once more.

* * *

Beast Boy POV

After Raven had gone to bed, I walked back to the tower. I needed to talk to Robin. I didn't care if Raven liked it or not, she needed a little help. She's vulnerable right now, with Slade out there anyway. Just how Robin and Terra were vulnerable. If I got her to talk with Robin, we could figure out how to take him down. We just needed to figure out what he wanted.

" Hey Beast Boy, you were out late," he said waiting for my explanation.

" I was just with Raven, but I needed to talk to you," I said.

" Can it wait," he said before I interrupted.

" It's about Slade, I have a lead, from the school,"

" Why didn't you say so? Well what's going on?"

" It's Raven, he's after her. We have to help her, even of she doesn't want it."

" Why does Slade want Raven, I thought you said she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

" I wasn't telling the entire story, I was covering for her,"

" And why would you do that?"

" I'm not really sure, but she's different."

" Different how?"

" She has powers, she was the girl who helped is earlier today. I think Slades looking for a weapon or something,"

" She's that powerful?"

" Yes, which is why she needs our help."

" I think this mission might be coming to a close. We need to know more about her, and in turn, Slades plan for her."

" That was my thought, but she won't listen. I think she might be worried we won't like her other side."

" We know enough, I'll talk to her tomorrow. I was suspecting it was her earlier today. I'll have her come and train with us tomorrow."

" Ok, thanks Robin," I said as I left for my room.

" Night," Robin said as I left.

* * *

Raven POV

I saw him there, Slade. He was standing over me, watching me. He had taken me, to use for his own gain. I didn't know what he wanted. It could be anything from a simple spell, to wanting to contact my father. I was hoping the prophecy hadn't started, besides how would he even know?

Then someone walked in, it was dark I couldn't tell who it was very clearly. I could tell it was a girl. Probably mid-teens, I guessed. When I heard the voice I knew it was Terra. And then another voice, this time, a mans voice.

I had heard that voice before. Then I remembered, it was Mark! A little wave of panic came over me. I remember Slade had said he gives prize to those who work for him. It was Mark who tracked me, and before I was used, I would be prized.

I didn't want to stay around and wait to see what would happen. No one was going to save me, this was the real world. And sometimes you have to help yourself.

I was still kind of groggy from what he gave me. But, I figured I could teleport out of here. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" I shouted, only to be shocked by electricity coursing through me and still be in the same spot.

" The cuffs transmit your power back to you in the form of electricity, fun, isn't it?" Slade said in a mocking sort of way. " If you want your prize, Mark, I would take it now. It's getting restless, and I'm going to need her soon." He said with a smirk on his face.

" NOOO!" I shouted through the tears threatening to join me.

Then I woke up, it was just a dream. Only a dream, o. That's what I was trying to tell myself. I was slowly beginning to accept the fact that these "dreams" were becoming to frequent to be just dreams. I was beginning to realize that they were visions, or warnings.

I figured there was no point in going back to bed, so I got up and ready to go. I had some tea and watched the news. And there it was, Slade. A warning to everyone to be on the look out. I knew it was coming. I was getting more visions and they were getting more realistic. It was like I could feel the electricity run through my veins.

I had to accept fate. I needed to get help. Not protection, help. I needed information, I was beginning to the Teen Titans were what I needed. I was finally getting the message and accepting the warnings.

* * *

** Here's your second chapter for today. A little heads up, I'm going to be a little busy this weekend. So I'm hoping to update at least once every day, but if that doesn't happen, please don't hate me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review, follow, and favorite :)**


	10. Acceptance

**Thanks to everybody who has continued to read my story. Now, onto the story,more notes at the bottom.**

**DarkMoonWolf515: Thanks for the great review and encouragement :)**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past. Also, to anyone who has followed and/or favorited :)**

**Disclaimer: I, once again, have failed to obtain ownership of the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Raven POV

When I woke up the next morning, I was relieved that it was Saturday and I could just stay home. I also had to decide what I was going to do next.

I knew I needed some help, I mean, I didn't even know how this guy worked. Well besides the weird visions I've had.

'_ Maybe I should go to nevermore and think it over with knowledge,' I thought _

So, I grabbed my mediation mirror and began saying my mantra. Before I knew it I was on a rock and I started to walk towards knowledges realm.

Nevermore

Once I had found knowledge, a began to wonder if I was making the right decision. And then I knew I was at the right place.

" Raven, I knew you would show up." Knowledge said as she came out of her meditative state.

" Well, then I guess you know why I'm here," I replied.

" Yes, you need to know if you should go to the titans for help." She said.

" Exactly,"

Knowledge looked at me for a minute," Then what's the question? I mean, you already admitted you needed help."

" I'm not sure if I'm ready, and what if they find out. Then they won't help me, they'll think of me as a threat. And Gar, he would just think I was using him. And Robin, he would probably think I was a spy. Who knows what they'll do." I finished in a concerned voice.

" Oh, Raven. They want to help you. And even if they did find out, the fact that you openly asked for help would give you good marks. And you would help them too, wouldn't you?"

" I suppose, I mean I already did. I just feel like I'm a bomb waiting to go off. And Trigons hold is getting stronger. I'm not sure how long I can hold it off, I know what's coming. And it's coming soon. Might even be my next birthday, and if not then, the one after. Am I just supposed to wait for him to destroy everything I care about?"

" So you care about them? Is it Garfield, or the entire team?"

" All of them, they wanted me on the team. But I couldn't accept, not knowing what was to come."

" Do you think your afraid of getting attached? Because it seems to me, that you're getting stressed out, which is causing the visions to warn you, I think you want help. Are you afraid of the reason you need the help?" She asked me in a knowledgable way.

" If I get attached, my emotions would be at higher risk of going off, which would endanger them. And I am afraid of the reason I need help I guess. I mean, I don't even really know what he wants my power for. Even the people at school are using me, Mark was working with Slade and I didn't even know. Who else is there?"

" I don't know the answer to that Raven, but I think you need to face these fears. I would suggest talking to fear about this, and then depending on what you two decide, talk to Robin. But I would suggest talking to him either way, just see what he has in mind." She replied giving me some hope that things would work out.

" Ok, thanks. I guess I will go and confront fear about these visions," I said as I walked towards fears zone.

As I was walking, I looked around at all the things going on. I guess the visit was a bit overdue. I hoped after this talk, I could get the visions under control. And then I saw her, in fetal position, crying. And now I knew that there was defiantly a problem.

" I've been waiting for you. I was fearing you would never come." Fear said to me in a hurt voice.

" I'm sorry, I guess I have lived in denial for a while," I said trying to hide the fact I might actually be afraid of what was going on.

" If that's your story, we can go with it. I thought sending you the visions and nightmares would get your attention. Now, what did you want to talk about first?" She replied ready to get the fears to go away.

" First, I guess I need to discuss the visions. I know I can't control what will happen, but I can control what I do with the situation. I need help, but I'm afraid of getting it."

" There's always more to it, isn't there? We both know fear was something you always liked to ignore. But this time you need to face it. And I don't think we can face it alone. We've never dealt with Slade, we didn't even know who he was until we heard the warnings on the news. And now that we know, we need to do something with it. And running isn't an option." Fear said trying to get me to understand.

" I know, ok. I just, well, what if I mess up and destroy everything. What if I ruined the cities only hope because I had anger issues? What do I do then, huh?" I replied angry that I couldn't get answers.

" You know nobody can answer those questions. We need to face this. If you talk to Robin, I think, scratch that, I know it would put some of your fears at ease." She replied quietly.

" So your saying, do what I can now, and deal with the rest when it comes?" I asked.

" Exactly, we can handle this. And if we have help, that would put less pressure on you." Fear said reasonably.

" Ok, I guess now I have to talk with Robin now." I said a little shaky.

" You can face this!" She yelled as I left nevermore.

Once she was out of nevermore, she called robin on the communicator.

" Robin, I'm ready to talk," I said with confidence.

" Glad to hear it," he said truly happy I had come to a decision. As I looked out the window, I saw the sun. It was a clear day, and I could tell it was going to work out. I didn't know how, but I was at peace now that I was doing something with the information.

I got ready to leave, and as I was getting ready to go, I noticed a green cat run past my window. I went to open the window and looked out with a puzzled look. Then the cat jumped in and walked over to the couch.

" Cute, if you wanted to talk to me, you could have said so." I said to the cat as I scratched him behind his ear." You don't make a half bad cat." I said as he purred in response. And then he changed back into Beast Boy.

" So you talked to Robin, I was hoping you would." He seemed calm and relieved.

" Yeah, I guess I had to do something. Since I am now involved in this."

" I'm glad. We all need a little help every now and then." He said with a smile on his face.

" I wish people would stop saying that, I'm starting to believe it myself." I aid with a hint of sarcasm.

" Good, finally coming out of denial then?" Garfield asked me teasingly.

" I guess," I said in my monotone voice." it's just different. I mean, I'm used to dealing with things on my own. It's so weird, I don't understand why he's after me. How did he even find me?" I asked even though I knew he didn't have an answer.

" I don't know, but we're going to find out. I'm always here for you, Rae." He said sweetly.

" Ok, just try not to treat me too much like a little kid." I said.

" Ok, hey, you let me call you Rae!" He said happily.

" I guess it's ok, but only for you. I suppose it's growing on me, the way you say it." I said leading him on.

" Well, doesn't that make me feel special," he said teasing me and turning back into a cat.

" Thought I would return the favor, I love you Gar," I said as I started to pet him, when he realized what I had said, he quickly transformed back into his human form and kissed me.

" I love you too Rae, all of you, always." He said as he continued to kiss and hug me. This continued on until I got a call from Robin telling him to meet him at the boardwalk.

" It's ok, I'll be here when you get back," he smiled as I left.

" Ok, just don't break anything," I teased as I closed the door behind me. For once in my life, something was going right. Even with my present situation.

* * *

Robin POV

I was meeting meeting Raven at the boardwalk to discuss what was going on with Slade and how we would deal with it. We chose the boardwalk so that the team wouldn't be around, and we would have some privacy as we talked.

Then I saw her coming, she was dressed in her cloak. It suited her, the colors matched her mood it seemed. When she came up, I felt calm. I could tell I was doing the right thing. We would work together, and stop Slade.

" Well, here I am," she said in her monotone voice.

" I'm glad you came." I said calmly.

" Are you sure your team is ok with helping me? I mean, how can you trust me without even knowing who I am." She said quietly.

" Raven, you helped my team when I said I didn't want it but you could tell I needed it. It's the same for you, you might not want our help, but you need it." I replied.

" Thanks by the way, for the other day. I need to find out what Slade wants." She said in an annoyed voice.

" See, we already have something in common," I laughed at the last part," we can help each other, between my obsession and your determination, this should be easy."

" I've heard things with Slade are never easy," she said cooly.

" Usually not, all jokes aside. I need to know more about you, try to figure out what he's after. I already know your powers. Beast Boy talked with me last night, he seemed a little concerned, like he," I started but was interrupted.

" Beast Boy, he promised he wouldn't," she began.

" Yeah, I guess other people have an easier time seeing when someone else needs help. That's a thing you'll get used to, being on a team and all." I said trying to maintain trust with Raven.

" I never said I was going to join your team. At least not permanently. I'm a threat to myself and others, and I need to accept that and deal with it. I'll most likely be out of here after this is over." She said trying to maintain her monotone voice.

" Even if you don't join the team, I don't see how you're a threat or why you would have to leave," I said. I was confused, this girl seemed like she had so much insight and control. I guess I didn't know too much about her, but still.

" I'm like a time bomb. My powers are controlled by my emotions, and that's all I'm going to say about it." She said obviously trying to hide something. But I could relate, so I blew it off.

" You don't have to tell me everything, we all gave our pasts to deal with. We all have our problems that we deal with everyday. But we put them aside to help people. And that's what we have to do now. My team and I want to help you, and that's what we are going to do, pasts aside." I said this trying to prove my point and tell her I didn't need to know everything and that I understood. Best I can, anyway.

" How inspirational," Raven said somewhat sarcastically. But I could tell I got my point across." but still, my powers can be a threat and you need to understand that. I'm powerful and can do things that can be horrible if not controlled. And that's what I think Slade wants. To use me, and my power." She finished with a look in her eyes telling me that she needed to hear it was going to be ok.

" That would make sense, he can be very powerful. He has already used two of our members. It was me, and as you probably know, most recently Terra. But it's going to be ok. Let's go up to the tower and discuss our next move with the team, if and when your ready." I said showing her it was up to her when we made our next move.

" Ok, I think I'm ready. Let's go talk with your team. If you're ready, anyway." She said showing me that she accepted my authority.

" Glad to hear it, let's go," I said as I opened the car door and had her sit down. I could already tell things were going to work out for the best.

* * *

** So I'm ending this chapter here, I'm hoping to make the Next chapter involving Slade and Terra, so look for that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review, follow, and favorite :)**


	11. Discussions and Decisions

**Thanks to everybody who has continued to read my story. Now, onto the story,more notes at the bottom.**

**DarkMoonWolf515: Your reviews always make me smile, I'm glad you like my story!**

**anon(guest): Thanks for the great insight on the characters. I can tell your a fan of the DC universe :)**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past. Also, to anyone who has followed and/or favorited :)**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans don't belong to me, let's just not bring it up, I get emotional**

* * *

Normal POV

Once Robin and Raven got to the tower, Robin called everyone to the main room to try to figure out what to do next.

" I say, we let Slade come to her and then we attack, once we get her location." Terra said.

" So you want to use her as bait? You do realize Slade is trying to use her, right?" Beast Boy said, obviously not fond of the idea of using Raven as bait.

" I know that, but if we found out where she was taken, we might be able to get the upper hand. Plus, if she had an earpiece in, we could listen to what they were saying." Terra and Beast Boy continued to argue.

" But then we would practically be giving him what he wanted," He said as he continued to protect Raven.

" At least we would find out what he was after!" Terra yelled annoyed.

" Ok, look, we need to find out what to do. And arguing won't help," Raven said calmly," Robin, what do you think?"

" I think it could work, but we would have to be careful. Of course, we would have to have you wired and ba able to get help. We could follow you, and when you were ready, we could come in. But there is also a risk, if he finds out we're following and listening in, who knows what would happen." He explained.

" I would be willing to risk that, but what kind of stuff would happen?" Raven asked trying to keep a blank face.

" It's just an idea, we should think of some more before we decide," Beast Boy said.

" Yes, friend Raven, we would not like to see you injured a second time." Starfire said concerned.

" To answer your question, he would probably try to get rid of us, use torture on you. And there's also the fact that we would have to hide all the tech in a way that he wouldn't be able to detect it. Cyborg, you could do that, right?" Robin asked as if this was normal conversation to have.

" I already have some stuff like that, we would just have to make some adjustments." Cyborg said thinking it over.

" We would only go through with this if you were ok with it." Robin said to Raven making sure she knew that she wasn't just some bait they were using to get to Slade.

" I know, I just want to do anything I can to make this end." She said in her usual monotone.

" How would we get friend Raven out?" Starfire asked curiously.

" Just how we normally would, wait for the right time. And then, we would focus on Slade and stopping whatever he would be planning." Cyborg answered the question.

" That is, if she even wanted to help us." Terra said coldly.

" She wouldn't just leave us, but if she wanted to," Beast Boy started.

" Of course I wouldn't leave. I want to help." Raven said quickly.

" Good to hear, we could use all the help we can get." Robin responded.

" How would we get to the friend Raven?" Starfire asked still wondering how to adjust to the new member.

" I'm not helpless, I can do stuff too," she said making herself more noticed than she would have liked.

" We know Raven, we just aren't used to having a new member we haven't really worked with yet." Cyborg replied in a somewhat apologetic voice.

" Don't worry guys, once we train with her, it will be easier to see how it will all work." Robin said with confidence.

" Training?" Raven asked.

" Well yeah, isn't it obvious that we would train with you. I mean, considering what we think he's planning, we would have to get some idea of how to take him down, get you out, and incorporate you into our fighting style," Terra said as though it were obvious and she was dealing with a child.

" Terra, just give her some space," Beast Boy said defending Raven.

" I figured as much, but I never said I would. And I thought you said you would tell me what was going on," Raven said, a little disappointed that Robin didn't let her in on his plans, and everyone else already knew.

" Sorry I didn't mention it, I guess I just told the team earlier and forgot you didn't know. Like cyborg said, we're all adjusting. You are going to train with us, aren't you? Because I was kind of counting on your abilities." Robin said embarrassed at what he had forgotten.

" Yeah I will, just catching up I guess," she said quietly.

" What kind of training are we doing? A reality or agility course?" Starfire asked trying to get off that topic.

" Both, Cyborg, can you get a new agility course ready by tomorrow? Just add in a few extra Slade bots, stuff like that." Robin continued.

" Sure thing, should I fix it to test your powers too?" Cyborg asked directing the question towards Raven, trying to include her more in the discussion.

" Yeah, if you could, that would be great." Raven said a little surprised she was being asked about it. She quickly told Cyborg about her powers. And he made some notes to himself about how to work them in.

" This plan doesn't sound too bad," Beast Boy said," as long as we celebrate with a veggie pizza, it will be perfect.

" When we celebrate, we will be getting the meat lovers, no question about it grass stain," Cyborg argued with Beast Boy.

" As long as there is the mustard, it will be most enjoyable!" Starfire said excitedly.

" And now I'm getting hungry, why don't we get a pizza now?" Terra suggested.

" Good plan, we've all deserved some food after coming to a decision." Robin agreed. The team got up to leave and get pizza. As they were leaving Beast Boy saw Raven about to teleport back home.

" Raven, aren't you coming to get pizza with us?" Beast Boy asked.

" I'm not exactly part of the team." She said quietly," Besides, I don't think Terra would want me there."

" Who cares? And about the team, you're close enough. Besides, you helped us come to a decision, which means you should get pizza too." He concluded." And I want you to come."

" Ok, I guess I could come with you guys, but I'll fly." she said as she headed for the door. Beast Boy got in the T-Car with the rest of the team, and they headed off.

" Isn't Raven coming?" Cyborg asked as he saw her fly off.

" Yeah, she just wanted to fly, you know, get a little air." Beast boy replied casually.

Once the team all sat down, the argument between Cyborg and Beast boy about what to get began once more. In the end, they got one of each. They talked about Raven joining the team, each time Raven would just stay quiet and pretend to not notice the fact that they wanted her on the team. She was glad they excepted her, but she knew that she couldn't put them in danger just because she wanted to be accepted by them. When they had finished the pizzas, they said their goodbyes and Raven headed home.

* * *

Slade POV

" Better, Terra. Now what did you pick up from the Titans today?" I asked the girl in my usual voice as I came closer to her.

" Robin has just been obsessing over you, why? Not getting scared, are we?" Terra replied teasingly as she caught her breath from the training exercise.

" Not at all, dear girl. I just noticed that you were with the weapon. Is there something you're not telling me? And don't lie, I can tell." I said threatening her.

" They're trying to help her. Planning on an ambush or something, I didn't really pay too much attention. I mean, what's the point of their petty plans anyway." She finished, but I could tell there was something she wasn't telling me. I slapped her across the cheek and pushed her to the ground.

" What aren't you telling me? How are they doing this, I know you know. I demand obedience from my apprentice, at all times!" I shouted as the girl got up.

" I'm sorry," she looked as if she was going to cry. I could tell I was breaking through and getting to her." they want to wait until you take her. They plan on following you, and using an ear piece to hear what was going on and keep in contact." She finished, obtaining her normal, strong face and staring at me with her eyes.

" Good, Terra. I don't know why you like to keep information from me. I blame myself for letting you get to attached. Or do you just like it when I show my power over you? You are starting to get a little pathetic, Terra." I said with a laugh to my voice.

" My apologies, Slade. I didn't know I ment so much to you. Maybe if you didn't keep secrets from me, I would feel the need to do the same to you." She said in a cold voice.

" I tell you what you need to know, maybe if you showed more respect, I would trust you more. You can leave, I'll be in touch." I said as I left Terra in the dark training room.

" Yes, master. I suppose you want me to still hang around the school. Would you like me to keep an eye on your new pet?" Terra said. I quickly came back to where she stood.

" Maybe I wouldn't need some extra help if it weren't for your slacking!" I yelled at the girl.

" I'm not Slacking! You just don't trust me to do anything!" Terra screamed back.

" You are a spy, Terra. You can not do everything I need to be done without you blowing your cover." I responded in a sly voice.

" Then why do I have to keep an eye on him?" Terra asked annoyed.

" Because, I need to know that I can trust him. And you, as my spy and apprentice, fall into your category." I responded coldly.

" But why? What can he do that I can't?" She asked, almost hurt.

" If you must know, I've been using him to get to Raven, in ways you can't." I said," That's how the Titans found her, and how I found her. He gets into her head, and her emotions go off. He is also a very useful spy. He can tell me how to push her to her limits. If you did that, you would blow your cover as a Titan. This way, he just looks like another annoying kid." I said to her in an obvious way.

" Thanks for the heads up," she said as she left.

" Don't blow your cover, Robin is a good detective, and Raven can read emotions. Don't forget that!" I shouted after her. I knew she was slipping. I wasn't her biggest fear anymore, what she was scared her now. Not too much of a problem, for now anyway. But it also ment I was beginning to lose some of my control on her. I knew if I wanted this plan to work, I would have to put it into action quickly.

* * *

**Heres another chapter, wasn't sure if I was going to get it in today, but luckily I did. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review, follow, and favorite :)**


	12. Taken

**Thanks to everybody who has continued to read my story. Now, onto the story,more notes at the bottom.**

**DarkMoonWolf515: No I don't play, I was talking about the comics. I've always wanted to play, though**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past. Also, to anyone who has followed and/or favorited :)**

**Disclaimer: Why must we keep bringing this up? I don't own the Teen Titans, ok!**

* * *

Raven POV

I woke up early that Monday morning fully rested. It was a peaceful night. I wasn't bothered by any nightmares or threatening visions. It was nice. I lied back down for a bit thinking about the discussion I had with the Titans about the plan.

_ ' I would miss them,' I thought to myself._

I knew I couldn't stay, no matter how much I wanted to. I was too much of a threat, I would have to leave just like I left Azarath. I knew I wouldn't be able to go far, just like why I came here. It was closest to home.

I was beginning to feel like a danger everywhere I went. My powers couldn't always be controlled, or someone would get suspicious. Or, in this case, someone would try to use me.

I knew I needed help. I also knew I would need help again, when the prophecy was put into action. I couldn't handle it on my own, although I would try. I try to handle everything, to protect those I care about. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I would have to.

Unless of course, I could control my powers around them. I would have to wait until training later today to test my theory. I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up, but I couldn't help it. Even though I knew the threat I really was.

Between the fact my emotions alone could destroy cities at a time, there was also the thought that I could lose control of my inner demon. Trigon had I hold on me, I hated to admit it. But as he got stronger, and the prophecy came closer, his hold on me got stronger with it. This caused more freak outs, and a need to meditate.

This was why I left Azarath, he could find me there. I had to run. It seemed I was always running. But I knew I couldn't run from Slade. I had to face it, or risk my friends lives. I guess they were my friends. It was nice having people not know what I was, and still know what I could do.

My thought was interrupted by a beeping noise. It was my alarm telling me it was time to face reality. I faced facts, I most likely wasn't going to be a Titan, but I could get a little help every now and then. I got up and ready to go.

I wondered what it would be like at school now that Gar and Terra knew. It would be different, but it shouldn't be too bad. When I was ready to leave, I had some tea and waited for Gar to come up to my door and go to school.

_' Look on the bright side,' I thought," at least you don't have to run to school,"_

* * *

Garfield POV

I got out of the car and walked up the flight of stairs to Ravens apartment. I knocked at her door and waited for her to answer. When I heard her walking towards the door, I got a little excited. She was here and things were going back to normal, well as normal as it can be when you find out your friend has powers and someone is after them.

" Coming," I heard her say," just let me grab my keys." She finished. She sounded at peace, happy almost. And then she came out, and we headed for the car.

" So, ready for school?" I asked making conversation.

" As ready as anyone can be for a monday," she said." What should I expect for training?" She asked as curiosity filled her eyes.

" Be ready for anything, Robin likes to go a little crazy with the agility courses." I replied, not really sure what to expect myself. I let her into the car and sat down next to her.

" I almost forgot, I have work today. Do you think I could come by around seven?" She asked.

" How long is your shift?" I asked.

" I go right after school, I get there a little before three, and I work until seven." She said, when I gave her a puzzled look she continued," I could be there a little after seven, if I teleported." She explained.

" Sounds good, are you sure though? Seems like a long day." Cyborg asked.

" It's fine," Raven said.

Terra, who was sitting in the front said," Good, because we need to start training. The sooner the better." Soon the topic changed, and then we were at school.

School went by slowly. Rae and I passed notes through class, and had lunch outside. All I could think about was Slade. I feared I was turning into Robin. I was worried about Raven, I know she can handle herself, but that didn't take my worries away

I was glad she was going to train with us. For once, I was glad we had training today. I needed to see her in action. I still didn't understand what Slade was using Raven for, but I knew if we were prepared the chances of coming out without an injury were higher.

I was also wondering why she didn't want to join the team. I know she said she didn't want to put us at risk, but I knew there was more to it than that. And I needed to find out.

Eventually, school let out. Raven went off to work, and we had to handle plasmas who was trying to take some chemical waste. We headed off in our different directions, and I couldn't wait till I could see her later.

* * *

Normal POV

everyone gathered in the training room. They all looked around at the course. They had already completed the virtual reality, and now were focussing on powers. Robin had said he did it in this order so they could work in a higher pressure situation.

They were all in the control center part of the training room. It was already seven forty-five, but they assumed it wouldn't take too much longer. So they decided to continue.

Starfire had decided to go first. Raven watched carefully as the alien dodged lasers, and shot at the Slade bots. She was taken down a few times, but got up quickly. She ducked as she flew by, and then landed to practice some hand to hand. Then she added in some of her superior strength and energy blasts. She completed the course with a time of three minutes and forty-three seconds.

Next up was Cyborg. He quickly dodged the bots and blasted them. Raven noticed he had fast speed and high jumping. When he would get taken down, he would let a bunch come to him and then would blast them all off at once. When it came time to do hand to hand, his strength showed along with his mechanic engineering to determine what kind of attack they would use. He finished with a time three minutes and forty-seven seconds.

After cyborg, Terra went. She quickly flew threw, taking down some of the bots on her way. When she was taken down, she would protect herself with rock, and then transfer it to them instead. For hand to hand, she surrounded her hands with rocks and attacked, she would also throw the rest of rock and metal at the bots as she passed. She finished with a time of three minutes and forty-seven seconds, tying with Cyborg.

Then Robin went. He made sure that he was never facing to many robots at a time. And when they circled him, he left a smoke bomb then took them down with his bird-arrang. His acrobatic, and martial arts skills defiantly showed with his hand to hand. He finished with a time of three minutes and forty seconds.

When it was Beast Boys turn, he quickly flew up and took in the seen around him. He changed from animal to animal fighting off Slade bots, and when it was time for hand to hand, he took the form of a monkey. He finished with a time of three minutes and forty-two seconds.

When Raven went up, they all watched with intensity as Raven waited for an opening to attack. She quickly dodged the bots, and when she was passed, she consumed them in dark energy and crushed them. She flew up to one of the pillars, and waited for them to circle beneath them. She was better than they expected in hand to hand, she was flexible and strong. She watched their movement and then would attack. She finished with a time of three minutes and thirty-three seconds.

" Wow, Raven. We knew you would be good, but who knew you could match Robin with hand to hand," Beast Boy said as he walked onto the field. She looked pretty tired after finishing. Everyone congratulated her, including Terra.

" Thanks guys, but it seemed pretty easy at the beginning. Know anything about that Robin?" She asked suspiciously.

" Ok, I put yours one level lower than ours, but then after seeing you pass it so quickly, I turned it up." Robin answered apologetically.

" That's ok, I would do it again, but I should go home and meditate for a bit before I go to bed." Raven said , showing she was ok with it. They all said goodbye, and Raven headed home.

* * *

Raven POV

As I headed home, I decided to walk and clear my head a little. I was in normal clothes, I had changed before I left. I was walking along thinking about how well I did, and how good it felt to be part of a team. Maybe I could handle myself. But I couldn't celebrate with them very often, I would always have to meditate. Regain strength and control.

I stopped thinking about this when I heard a familiar voice calling my name. It was Mark.

" Raven, so good to see you outside your apartment for once." He said, he sounded a little too happy to see me.

" I have to get home Mark, I'll see you at school tomorrow," I said in a tired voice. And then he grabbed my wrist tightly. I got a little nervous not knowing what to expect.

" But you always hang out with that Gar kid. Come hang out with me for a while." He pleaded.

" Let me go Mark," I said in a defensive voice. And he pulled me in tighter, putting a wet cloth over my face. I couldn't think, I couldn't even use my powers. Then I remembered my vision. And I screamed, I couldn't believe it was happening, and now. I never could enjoy myself, could I.

" That's it princess," he purred," sleep, and we can play when you wake up." And his laugh was the last thing I heard that night.

* * *

**Third chapter to make up for only doing one earlier in the week, and i even ended it on a cliffhanger. ****I wrote out half of it, and then the wifi went out for a bit, and I had to start all over. Why does this happen to me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review, follow, and favorite :)**


	13. A change of Heart

**Thanks to everybody who has continued to read my story. Now, onto the story,more notes at the bottom.**

**DarkMoonWolf515: Thanks for the Review :)**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past. Also, to anyone who has followed and/or favorited :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, now let's move on**

* * *

Raven POV

I woke up very groggy, and confused. I looked around to see where I was. It was dark and I couldn't see very well, but it looked familiar somehow. Then I heard a voice, it too sounded familiar.

" Glad to see our little bird is awake," the voice said. I tried to look around and find where the voice was coming from. It was so sly and mysterious, like, Slade! Then I remembered what had happened last night. Mark must have brought me here, I was the prize. What was I being used for?

" Now try to contain your excitement, not everyone is as lucky as you." Slade continued in a taunting voice.

" What do you want with me!" I shouted at him.

" Patience Raven, patience. I'm not entirely ready to deal with you at the moment. We had to pick you up sooner, I heard you were trying to plot against me. I thought you, being half demon, might enjoy having a little destructive fun. But I guess not," Slade said as he disappeared out of my sight.

" I'll get out of here, they'll find me." I said with confidence. And then a screen showed up, it showed the Teen Titans battling different villains. I knew this was part of his plan, keep them distracted. I knew they would figure it out, they had to.

" I thought I might bring in a friend for you to play with a little later, you would like that, wouldn't you?" He said in a taunting way.

Once I knew he had left, I tried to teleport out of my captivity. Right as I did this, I remembered my vision and quickly tried to stop. It was too late, and the electricity was much stronger, then, I blacked out.

* * *

Garfield POV

When I woke up that morning, Robin said he might need my and Terra's help later. It looked like plasmas, mumbo, cinderblock, Dr. Light, and mad mod had all broken out and we would need to handle them. So we were prepared to be called in for back-up, we were also told to try and get Raven to help us out too.

It was a short drive to her apartment, I ran up the stairs and knocked on her door. No answer. I knocked again and again, and still no answer.

" Raven, it's me. Are you going to open the door?" I asked getting a little nervous at the fact she wasn't responding.

" Raven? Are you ok? If you don't open the door, I'm coming in!" I yelled through the door. I waited a few seconds, and when there was no response, I looked to make sure the coast was clear and changed into a ram to break open the door.

" Raven, are you here?" I asked. The apartment looked fine, and I was beginning to think she had left for school without me. It wasn't disrupted, so it didn't look like she was taken. But, it was unlike her to change plans and not say something. Soon Terra came up to see what was taking so long.

" Gar, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up. Where's Raven?" Terra asked noticing the door. Was wide open and had a dent in it.

" I don't know." I said quietly," I'm hoping she's already at school."

" Me too, this is weird, you don't think," She tried to say but I cut her off, she actually looked scared for Raven.

" No! Raven is at school, and were going there now and she'll give us some excuse on why she left without us," I said with confidence as I left for the car.

When I got in the car, Cyborg asked," Where's Raven?"

" We don't know, we think she might have already left." I said quietly, as cyborg drove off dropping the subject.

When I got to school, as I feared, Raven was nowhere to be found. I quickly went outside with Terra following behind me, and contacted Robin.

" What is it Beast Boy," he said annoyed he was being interrupted.

" Ravens not here!"

" What do you mean?" He said quickly.

" I mean, she's not at school, and she wasn't at her apartment." I said responding to Robin in a concerned voice.

" Ok, calm down. Come meet us over here and we'll work this out. I'll try to locate her." He said as he sent me his coordinates.

" Ok, we're on our way," I said as Terra and I quickly got out of sight and used our powers to get there.

* * *

Robin POV

When Beast Boy finished explaining what happened, I quickly took charge and started to tell the team what we needed to do.

" From what Beast Boy and Terra said, I think it is right to assume that she was taken by Slade. Somehow, he knew we were planning something, so most likely took her last night.

" Last night! Who knows what he could of done to her by now!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

" Calm down, we will just have to improvise. Obviously, Slade released the villains as a distraction. I had my theories about it, and now we need to do something about it. If anyone finds anything, let me know immediately. We'll split up into groups. Cyborg and Starfire, Terra and me, and Beast Boy could you go in and get Raven on your own? We will all be on the feed." I explained carefully.

" I can go, just tell me how to get in," he said ready to put the plan into action. I quickly explained how to get in and out without having to take down too many cameras. When they all understood, we moved out.

" Titans, Go!" I said as we split up.

* * *

Raven POV

When woke up the second time, I, as I expected, was still attached to the chair. As I sat there, thinking about what to do, I heard someone coming. It was Mark.

" Hey there sugar, don't worry I want hurt you. I just want to talk," he said it in a cool voice as he caressed my cheek.

" Thanks, but I had something else in mind," I said calmly as I kicked him and he fell to the ground. And then I was quickly shocked. Then he showed me his remote.

" I didn't want to have to use force, but if that's how it's going to be, I don't mind. Besides, you should feel lucky, not every girl gets to talk with me," he said as he started playing with my hair.

" What so you want?" I asked him.

" I would love to do more, but seeing as Slade doesn't want you out of this chair, I will just have to settle for this," he said as he started to kiss me.

" Stop. Leave. Me. Alone." I said through his kisses. He started to rub his hands over me, and kiss me gently and then he would add more pressure to his kisses. This made my emotions go everywhere and made it hard to control, this resulted in flashes of electricity flowing through my veins. Every now and then, he would feel it too. He would pause, snicker, and then start again.

All I remembered thinking about was Gar, I knew he would help me out of this. That was the last thing I thought about before I blacked out again from the electric shocks.

* * *

Terra POV

When I saw the robots, I knew they were sent from Slade to get me to come back. So, I took it as my opportunity and used it. I told Robin we needed to split up. I would follow one and he would follow the other. He took the bait and he picked the robot going towards the pier. It gave me plenty of distance, I felt guilty. Yet happy that this was about to be over. I followed Slades robot to his warehouse, were he was keeping Raven.

When I got there, he had her attached to the machine, and he was making a few adjustments. Well, the robots were anyway. I examined her a little bit, she was unconscience. I saw Mark talking with Slade, I assumed he already had his time with Raven. I looked at her again, she wasn't to violated. She looked a little bruised up, but I could tell she was going to be fine. I also knew that Mark didn't do anything, as that was one of the conditions.

I didn't know why I cared so much. Maybe it was the fact that I knew it was wrong, all of it. She was prize, and now weapon. And I helped. I was one of her captors. And I was too scared to do anything. I was hoping it would work out for the best. I tried to show Robin to come this way. I didn't think he got the memo, but I think BB might of noticed something. Or I hoped so, anyway.

I knew the time was coming close. She was waking up again, and Slade and Mark had left. I was alone with Raven, and I saw my chance. If I was going to do something, I would have to do it.

I went up to one of the bots and tinkered with the security programming, this gave BB a chance to get in. I knew I would be punished if Slade found out. So I quickly took down some of the electrifying wires. I would have finished, but then I heard someone coming.

" I knew you were working for him, but why are you helping me now? Isn't it a little late? I know you can't take this thing down in time," Raven said to me sadly. She was losing it, the will to go on and any hope from her team coming for her.

" I'm trying to help, you know, redemption. Now be quiet." I said.

" Why did you help him, I know you got these parts. And I know you found me for him. I also know you watched out for Mark and gave him some pointers about my powers." She said quietly.

" I know, and I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing. I feel conflicted about everything now. Ever since I got my powers, they have kinda taken control." I tried to explain as quickly as I could, while also trying to gain whatever trust she had left.

" Thank you," she whispered as I left. I didn't know what I was going to do. But I did know if I wanted to help, I would have to figure out how to stop the machine. And that would involve getting Slade to let me get involved.

* * *

** Ok, I'm ending it with another cliffhanger. Let me know if you guys like them or not. Reminder, I'm going to be a little busy this weekend, so we will have to wait and see how often I update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review, follow, and favorite :)**


	14. Beginning of the End

**Thanks to everybody who has continued to read my story. Now, onto the story,more notes at the bottom.**

**DarkMoonWolf515: Thanks for the great review, they always make me smile!**

**tinadee99 (Guest): Here you go :)**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past. Also, to anyone who has followed and/or favorited :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, does anyone know how to get ownership?**

* * *

Beast Boy POV

I made to the warehouse, and contacted the rest of the team. I waited for a while, until I heard Raven scream. I was terrified, I didn't know what he was doing to her, but I did know I couldn't wait for back up.

I started taking out security cameras and the stray Slade bot. I kept going until I heard her scream again. She sounded like the day I found out about her powers, scared. The sad part was, it was like she had expected this. I kept going until the screaming stopped, the silence was even worse, I was having difficulty keeping my emotions under control.

It was a weird feeling. It was like I was trying to transform into something else, like a beast protecting its mate. I had to keep whatever it was under control, and then I saw her face. She was unconscience, she was attached to some sort of machine. It looked like it was taking her power and making it surge through her and into the machine.

I couldn't just stand here, I had to do something. And then I saw Terra, she was helping him! After all we went through, and Raven didn't deserve this. That was the last thing I remembered before I morphed.

* * *

The Beasts POV

I had power, I knew I didn't have much time, so I had to act fast. Raven was in trouble and I had to help her. I had more power this way. Even if he didn't have full control right now, I knew he would eventually. I charged at Terra and Slade trying to get to Raven and free her.

Slade saw me coming and sent his Slade bots to deal with me. Ha! This would be easy, not a problem. I attacked them from all sides. I ripped them apart and I screamed trying to tell Raven I was coming.

Then Terra came up to me and started throwing rocks at me. How pathetic, and to think I used to like this traitor. But once I met Raven, everything changed, and I was born.

As Terra and I continued out battle I could see Raven was starting to come to. I had to finish this and help her. Then she screamed again, and I went after Slade. When I turned and ran towards him Terra jumped on me.

" What are you doing? Beast Boy?" She said when she looked at my eyes. I growled as a response and pushed her off of me." Beast Boy! Stop!" I heard her scream as I charged at Slade. When I tried to jump on him, he shot me with bolts of electricity and then I blacked out.

* * *

Terra POV

When it transformed into Beast Boy, I couldn't believe it. I mean, I didn't even know he could do that! He was my friend after all, and I let Slade hurt him. And I still had to continue to act my part.

" You don't still care for the thing, do you Terra?" Slade asked with some suspicion in his voice.

" No, I just didn't know he could so that," I said dryly going back upstairs to check and replace some of the cameras. I didn't know what to do. I was trying to give the rest of the team time to get here, they shouldn't be too far behind.

I had to keep up my cover, try to get Raven to maintain power and slow down the machines process. He was also trying to get her too lose control, so that he could use her inner demon against her and everyone else in the city.

Then I heard them coming, but that also ment Slade heard them. It wasn't time yet, I would have to continue just for a little longer.

* * *

Robin POV

When the rest of the team got there, I filled them in on what had happened, how Terra had betrayed us. And how Beast Boy and Raven were both captive. First, we decided we would get Beast Boy to help us try to figure out how to get Raven out, as I guarded her and made sure Slade didn't do any more damage.

Cyborg and Starfire went down the hall I saw Terra take Beast Boy. And I went over to Raven and tried to get her out, when I did, I was shocked. Literally shocked by electricity. My muffled yelp had brought her back to reality.

" It redirects power through me to the machine, every time I try to use my powers or when energy is released, I get shocked. And if anyone tries to get me off, it shocks them. Slade has the remote." She explained with a glazed look.

" Ok, then we need to get to Slade. More importantly, are you ok?" I asked concerned as I noticed her burns and it looked like she was beat up earlier, most likely from Slade I assumed.

" I'll be fine, where did they take Beast Boy?" She asked in a concerned voice.

" Star and Cy are looking for him," I said, and then Slade zapped me." Slade," I growled.

" Now why would you want to get rid of my special little doomsday device?" He said as we began to battle.

* * *

Terra POV

I was watching all of it. I couldn't take it, I was losing control. I slid down the wall and tried to regain my normal breathing pace. I knew Cyborg and Starfire were going to help BB.

_' Maybe I could help them,'_ I thought as I got up and headed towards where we had Beast Boy.

My walk turned into a jog, and then I was running. I already knew they wouldn't believe me a second time, but I had to try. And then I saw them, the Slade bots were dismantled and more were coming. They were jiggling the lock and BB was knocked out in the corner.

" Let me help," I said as I slowly opened the lock, and Cy carried BB out, and then Star got him to wake up. Then they just stared at me." More bots are coming. There's a bottom upstairs to your left to turn them off. Once its off, you can smash it," I said quietly.

" And why should we listen to you? You helped Slade get Raven!" Beast Boy screamed at me.

" I know, and I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm just trying to make it right. I have to go." I said as I began to walk away, and once again, it turned into a run. And I was gone.

* * *

Slade POV

I saw Terra help them, I knew it wouldn't be too long before she finally cracked. And now I was on my own, well except for Mark. He really wasn't much use anymore, so I had him look over the cameras. I would have to get rid of her, I couldn't let her help them, she already found out too much.

It wouldn't be too much longer before Raven was drained, with Robin already down, I could get rid of the rest. I didn't bother move him, I liked to watch his fetal attempts, they humored me. They fact that he didn't know when to give in, he lead them to believe they could still pull through. But with two of the members weak, one not able to leave, and the other wasn't trusted. What chance did they really have?

And even without all that, I still had my army of Slade bots. There was nothing they could do about it. It was the beginning of the end.

* * *

**I know it's on the short side, but I'm just happy I was able to get this out. The story is almost over, so sad. Reminder, I'm going to be a little busy this weekend, so we will have to wait and see how often I update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review, follow, and favorite :)**


	15. Loss of Control

**Thanks to everybody who has continued to read my story. Now, onto the story,more notes at the bottom.**

**DarkMoonWolf515: Glad you liked the Beast scene**

**Brainy Girl: Glad you like it, and I hope you continue to read**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past. Also, to anyone who has followed and/or favorited :)**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the Teen Titans, or anything for that matter, except for my cat. Yes, I have ownership over my cat, or does he have ownership over me?**

* * *

Raven POV

I was still there, just waiting for something to happen. I was losing control, I could feel myself giving in to my inner demon. Even Rage disapproved of this kind of loss of control. I agreed that this was Trigons power coming over me. The question was how was it being channeled. And more importantly, how can I stop it.

Robin had tried to help, and now, well, he was at my feet knocked out. I tried to wake him, but that ended with both of us getting electric shocks. I didn't even know what had happened to the others. I did know that Slade and Terra where near by. Mark had left when the Titans came in, probably afraid he would go to jail. He gave some excuse, but I can't remember it.

Then I heard a buzzing sound, and I was consumed with fear. Which resulted in another electric shock. I noticed it was either losing its force or I was getting used to it. Either way it wasn't good. I figured the machine was getting ready to be used, and I was losing time.

I thought I heard someone running towards me. I quickly tried to squirm, but to no avail. To my surprise, it was Terra. The only difference was she started to mess with the machine a little bit. She also checked on Robin and moved him away.

Then, Slade came in. He came over to where I was placed and started to push some buttons and type in some things to the system. All of this was done without a word or a glance at me.

It felt like I was a dog that they were going to put down. Slade the vet, willing to do it and hope for the best, as Terra was the assistant, not as willing and pitied the dog. And my owner was know where to be found, and we were all waiting. And waiting was always the worst part about it, especially when you knew what would come of it.

The buzzing started up again, and I was greeted by power coming over me. I had a hard time keeping control. I couldn't figure out what was going on or where I was, or who I was for that matter. And pain. The pain was horrible. It was like all of my power was going through me. I was attacking myself, and I was barely aware of what was happening.

I screamed for help, that much I remember. No one was coming though. I was on my own, and even if someone was coming it was too late. I was drained. I had lost control, and my demon was at power. I was losing it. All of it. My memories, my friends, and myself. It was all gone, and I had lost hope.

* * *

Robin POV

I woke up and saw Terra. My first instinct was to attack and get information. But then I realized sue had gotten me out of the way, and Raven was in danger.

All I could hear were her screams. She didn't have control, and her power was going everywhere. It was almost like he was storing it for a later use. She looked so tired and hurt. I couldn't do anything go stop it, unless of course I was able to hack its systems.

I quickly ran over to the machine trying to distract Slade. When I got closer, I noticed he to was hooked up to the machine through this suit. He had control over her power, and he was her master.

I had to wait for backup. Not something I was used to, but I couldn't endanger her life. I knew by the looks of it, that her power was still "downloading" itself to him, and she was losing any power she had to stop this.

Yet they are connected, and I didn't know what would happen if I took down part of the system and not all of it. I did know it could end badly.

While Slade was focused on the other side, I went to help Raven. When I touched her, more electricity shot me. I couldn't decide if it was good if bad, but I did know I could get her out of the machine and shop Slade from taking more power.

I quickly hit her out, and started to mess with all the wires. I noticed I could transfer them to Cyborgs systems and he could shut it down. I would have to transfer them to a base first. I looked around, and Terra came up to me.

" I know how to get the wires off her," she said just above a whisper.

" How?" I asked debating if I could trust her.

" You need a base so that Slade doesn't find out. We can't shut him down now, otherwise we risk her life. And he would still be fine, and most likely retain some of her power. If we got the wires on a Slade bot, it could resemble human form and meta human power." She concluded.

" And how would we get a Slade bot without being noticed?" I asked thinking over her idea.

" I saw some that were shut down and could be rebooted that the others were fighting. They're on there way now. I could go and get one, I'm already suspected." She said as she got up to leave.

" Thanks, and be careful," I said as I saw the others coming in carefully. I filled them in on the plan and how we would hook it up to a Slade bot, and then Cyborg to the base and shut it down. Beast Boy nodded at the plan as he picked Raven up in his arms and tried to get her to wake up.

* * *

**Ok I'm back, and hoping to get back on track with 1-2 chapters a day. The story is almost over, so I'm trying to think about how I want to do the epilogue. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review, follow, and favorite :)**


	16. End of the Beginning

**Thanks to everybody who has continued to read my story. Now, onto the story,more notes at the bottom.**

**DarkMoonWolf515: My apologies for not updating, I was busier than I thought.**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past. Also, to anyone who has followed and/or favorited :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I would love to.**

* * *

Raven POV

I woke up in Beast Boys arms. It looked as if he was crying earlier. It was hard to tell, as I was in pain and disoriented. I tried to get his attention, but I could barely move. I noticed they were hooking up a Slade bot to the machine, and Cyborg was hooking some wires to the Slade bot. And Terra was helping, she was helping Slade. It looked more like sabotage , luckily. I tried again to say something to BB.

" Gar, Terra is in trouble," I tried to say. I could tell she would get hurt if she kept messing with the machine. It also looked like Slade was going to catch on, or he already had. I waited a few seconds and tried again.

" Garfield, I'm ok." I said as I tighten my grip on his hand.

" Rae, are you ok?" He said in a concerned voice.

" Fine, just drained. Terra, she needs help. Slade knows." I tried to explain as I also tried to get more air into my body.

" Terra is helping. She knows what's at risk. We are trying to shut down the machine, it's almost done." He said as he picked me up and started carrying me away.

" Where are we going, I can help." I said in protest.

" Cyborg gave me the signal. If your to close to the machine, we don't know what will happen. And we need you, I need you." He said as he kissed my forehead and sat me down behind some boxes.

" What's the plan?" I asked trying to get off the topic.

" Well, we put the robot in your place, and through the robot, Cyborg is trying to shut it down. Slade is finishing up and is beginning to take your energy and turn it into a weapon. We can't stop what's already done, so we are trying to stabilize it. Terra is trying to help us from the other end. But as you said, Slade knows. So we have to hurry and get rid of the source, you, and keep you away from the machine so no more will be absorbed." He explained quickly, and looking over his shoulder every now and then.

" And you think it will work?" I said concerned.

" Yes, I do. And I know everything will be over soon. Do you know how we can stop the weapon?" He asked me.

" I can stop it." I said as I felt my energy coming back.

" Tell us how to stop it, and I can do it." He said not to find of the idea of me facing Slade alone.

" It's my power, and I need to control and stop it. No matter what happens." I said as I started to walk towards Robin to tell him my idea.

* * *

Robin POV

I saw Raven walking towards us, and Beast Boy trying to stop her. So I got up and walked over to them.

" Guys, don't attract attention to yourselves. Raven, are you ok?" I asked trying to show my concern and also show the importance that she stay away.

" Fine, my energy is coming back. I know how to stop it. But I'll need Terra's help." She said trying to show her eagerness to help.

" What's your plan, and how does it involve Terra?" I asked interested in what she had to say.

" She doesn't know what she's talking about. We can handle it, right Robin" Beast Boy interrupted.

" So you've heard plan? Because we don't know how to stop it after we neutralize it." I explained giving Raven the opportunity to share her plan.

" Yes, he knows some of it. I need Terra, because if I go up there I'll need to save my energy and still be closer. So I thought I could get close and no one else would be in the way if Terra levitated a rock that I was on, then I could get rid of the weapon." She explained quickly.

" That might work, but how would we stop Slade from using it?" I asked trying to figure it out.

" I would need a distraction. Get him to use the power. That way it would be easier to get rid of, since I could take it out in a smaller amount. Plus, if he is distracted, he wouldn't be able to control it as well." She concluded, showing she knew what to do.

" Good plan, I'll run it by the others and then we'll get Terra. That is, if she is still willing to help." I said still unsure of Terra's future plan.

" Once I get up there, I won't need the rock anymore. So, whatever her plan, if she got me in tha air, I could handle it from there." She concluded trying to put my mind at ease. I nodded my head and walked over to the others. They agreed with the plan. And now we just had to wait.

Cyborg had finished, and the power had stopped and some of it had left. At the same time, Slade had finished. He was trying to use it. It looked as if he was trying to make a portal. I knew we had to act fast.

* * *

Raven POV

I tried to get Terra's attention telepathically. This didn't work how I planned. She looked at Slade and he nodded. She then charged at me. She started pelting me with rocks. They were trying to get rid of what little energy I had left. I put up a shield and tried to dodge most of the hits.

Beast Boy turned into a tiger and attacked Terra. She fell and Slade attacked Beast Boy. I could tell he was testing it to see how it worked. He wasn't very good at control yet, but he would be able to open the portle Soon.

Then, Terra threw a huge rock at me. I saw my chance and Beast Boy got it. He ran over and threw me into the air, and I landed on top of the rock with Beast Boy by my side. I knew we didn't have long. And so did he.

He turned into a pterodactyl and I stood on top of him. We got closer and closer. I knew I had to get him out of here before I started, or I would risk his life. I started to levitate and I use my power to put up a shield around the rest of the Titans. It was just me and Slade. And then I saw Terra. I didn't have time to extend the shield. Why did she run in? She was safe! I could handle myself, I didn't need her help. And I couldn't risk her.

" Terra go! You helped whether you wanted to or not! You need to go!" I yelled as I started to fall as I lost some more energy.

" I have to do this!" She yelled back as she gave me a rock to stand on. And at the same time, she hit Slade. This slowed down the process, and gave me the upper hand. Maybe we could actually win this thing.

* * *

**I would love to hear your thoughts on an epilogue. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review, follow, and favorite :)**


	17. End of a Battle

**Thanks to everybody who has continued to read my story. Now, onto the story,more notes at the bottom.**

**DarkMoonWolf515: Terra still has her master plan, thanks for the review!**

**smarticles103: Here you go, thanks for the review :)**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past. Also, to anyone who has followed and/or favorited :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, it makes me so sad, I find it hard to be sarcastic thinking about this sadness**

* * *

Terra POV

I saved her life and it still wasn't good enough! She was losing energy and Slade was working on his portal quickly and effectively. We were losing time, and she was still holding off the rest of the team. She even tried to get to leave. But, I could help her. And she could use my help.

I started to attack the machine that was containing her energy with rocks. I did it and still held Raven up in the air. She was trying to start her mantra, she needed a good distraction, and this was it.

"Terra! What are you doing! She can't get the energy back!" Slade shouted at me, even though he knew this was his betrayal." Terra, knock her down. This is your last chance."

Perfect, I was making him angry. As he had told me, if he lost control of the power he wouldn't be able to contain it. This would give Raven the upper hand. I quickly started to attack Slade, and he returned the favor.

He jumped at me and shot me with some of the dark energy. I tried to dodge it, but it ame at me with such force I was knocked off my rock. And in addition, Raven fell off hers. This allowed her shield to come down. I tried to catch her, but BB caught her first. The rest of the team split up. Cyborg and BB worked on the machine, as Robin and Star distracted Slade and tried to get the portal down.

As this happened, I noticed Raven meditating. I knew this ment she was trying to get her energy back. When she started floating, I knew she was in a deep state. Slade realized this and tried to attack I saw this coming and quickly surrounded her in rock. When she was able to remove it, she would be able to end this. We just needed to bug her some time.

I quickly jumped Slade. I got on his back and hit him with my rock covered fists. Beast Boy came from above dropping Cy on top and blasting him. Starfire shot him with her star bolts. He was quick, but we were warring him down. With a quick to the head from Robin, he began to lose control. He lost some energy and the portal shrank once more. He quickly contained himself, and jumped up to the top of the warehouse.

He was outside and getting ready to take down the city. We followed and were ready to attack. He then turned and shot us with the dark energy. The last thing I saw before blacking out was him going back down to where Raven was.

* * *

Raven POV

I broke out of the rock covering me, Terra put it there I assumed. I looked around and the team was gone. I didn't have much time, but my energy was back and I was ready. I knew I could take him down.

As I got up to go look for him and the team, I was shot in the back. It felt like I attacked myself, just not as strong. I turned, and there Slade stood. He then headed up top, he too was ready. We both had our full energy source and were ready to begin.

As I headed up, i thought about what a good thing it was that we warned the population about Slade in time. When I got to the top, the team was knocked out. I ran over to them and made sure they would be ok, they began to stir just as Slade flew up into the air and examined his surroundings. We were running out of time, and he was running out of patience.

I flew up too, and shot him down with a flick of my wrist. He looked shocked that I had already restored my power. I dueled with him for a while until I heard a voice, it was Robins. He was trying to get my attention.

" Terra said this is just a distraction!" he said this out loud, but I went to his mind and made a telepathic connection so Slade couldn't hear and I could continue battle." When he knocked us out, she thought he headed back down, but then realized he went to his old warehouse and put most of his energy into the doomsday device. The one you were supposed to be a part of, he has the Slade bot there, and he is just waiting for it to go off. It's set up, we have to go!"

" I think she's telling the truth, head there, I'll meet you." I replied through my mind connection. He agreed, and soon, after some disapproval from Gar, they left. I had to keep him distracted until they were ready for me to shut it down.

I knew Slade expected this would happen. He probably has another army of Slade got waiting. They might even have some of my power if they were connected. The good thing is it would die out fast.

Slade started to head towards the other warehouse, and I followed close behind. We began to battle again, and I teleported yo the warehouse. Luckily, I wasn't attached long enough for him to get this power.

* * *

Robin POV

We got to the warehouse and quickly started taking down Slade bots. Terra and I ran ahead and tried to slow down the doomsday device. We noticed we would need Raven to stop it, we couldnt risk trying to break it and speed up the process. When Raven came in, we got nervous.

" Slade, he knows." She said in a calm voice but her face told a different story.

" You were supposed to keep him busy!" Terra yelled.

" What happened?" I asked.

" I don't know. One minute we're fighting and then he's flying over here. I teleported to get a head start. How do we stop it?" She asked trying to hurry us along.

" Can you take it apart with your powers?" Terra asked.

" Yes, it'll take a little bit of time, but it's doable. Why can't I just teleport it to an empty dimension or just get rid of it?" She asked looking over her shoulder searching for Slade.

" It's too delicate right now, we need to destroy it carefully." I explained." Terra, show Raven how to do it, I'll hold off Slade." I said as I heard Slade coming.

* * *

Normal POV

" Ok, let's get started. Where are the main weak points and the detectors?" Raven asked preparing to get to action.

" Weak points should be here, here, and here." Terra pointed out trying to remember." I can't remember where the detector are. To bad he destroyed the blueprints."

" I can look for them if you give me an idea where to look." She said as she put her hand up to the huge device.

" Try looking here and over there." Terra pointed out," Be carefull, they trigger explosives and set off one of the devices." She explained.

" Ok, got it. Should we tell Robin to hack the system and cover the signal?" Raven questioned.

" Once we get the most sensitive spots," she said getting Cyborg to come over." Can you neutralize these two points?" She asked showing him where they were.

" No problem, Raven, can you take these and connect them over there?" He asked as he handed her some cords. She used her energy so she wouldn't risk electric shocks to go through.

" Alright, go for it. Then I can take down some of the pressure points." She said as she levitated towards the top. When Cyborg finished, he left and got Robin.

Raven started to work on the machine, when she took down the weak points, she took Robins device and inserted it to the middle. Robin quickly hacked in, and shut down as many signals as he could find. As he did this, a bomb went off.

" Raven!" Terra and Beast Boy yelled as she fell to the ground.

She caught herself just in time," I'm fine, guess the neutralizer didn't go all the way through," she said getting back to work and slowly taking out parts of the machine.

" Can you get rid of it? We're running out of time. Slade is hacking the system. He already got two to go off." Cyborg yelled as he yelled back more Slade bots. More and more Slade bots were coming. And Slade was setting off the devices by shooting energy at the machine and triggering them.

Raven tried putting up a shield, but it wasn't working as well since the energy started to mix and the shield weakened.

" We'll hold Slade off, you go." Terra said as she and Robin flew off on top of a rock and got to work blocking his shots.

" Now's your chance, go!" Robin yelled to Raven as he jumped off the rock and ran over to his team as another bomb went off nearby, this time hitting Starfire and Cyborg. The team got close together and started to take down the machine and hold off Slade and his minions.

" Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!" Raven shouted as she flew up and into the air shooting her dark energy around. It was getting too powerful, Raven couldn't handle this much yet. It was starting to be effected. Terra came closer and started to hold off Slades energy.

Once she started this, she nodded to Raven. Terra and the other took down the machine and Raven attacked Slade. She touched his forehead with a dark hand that cam from her chakra.

" Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." She breathed through each one as slowly her energy came back to her and Slade and Raven both fell to the ground. Raven, who was in the air, didn't get up right away, as Slade did.

Terra put a shield made of rock over Raven, and started to attack Slade. She gave her team the signal to evacuate. And they did. Beast Boy helped Raven up and they ran out. Terra started to bring down the building as she opened up the earth beneath her. She screamed trying to stay focused.

She knew she would make it out, but the rest of the team didn't. And that was her plan. She would finally be normal after this, free. What she didn't expect was Beast Boy to come back in.

" Terra! Come on let's go! We did it, come with us," Beast Boy pleaded trying to get his friend out.

" I have to do this BB, I'll be fine. Go!" She said as she pushed him out. He screamed at her as the building came down.

She knew they couldn't see her, she got. Herself out through a tunnel she made and re closed once she was through. Before she left, she knew they would try to find her. She couldn't let that happen, so she left a statue of herself. She didn't think they would buy it for long, but it would give her time. That was all she needed.

* * *

**Sorry for lack of dialogue, and let me know your thoughts on the battle scenes. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review, follow, and favorite :)**


	18. My Name is Terra

**Thanks to everybody who has continued to read my story. Now, onto the story,more notes at the bottom.**

**DarkMoonWolf515: Another fan that knows the episodes! I think it ****was aftershock, though. Do you like how they ended the series(minus the movie) or not?**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past. Also, to anyone who has followed and/or favorited :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but if I did, I would have more seasons! *hint hint***

* * *

Terra POV

My name is Terra, and I've done bad things. When I wanted control, I turned to Slade. Slade is a bad person, and I joined him. I gave him secret information on my friends about their weaknesses. I helped him take down the Titans and part of the city. And I had no regret.

That was until they came. My old team came and tried to take down Slade, even when it seemed hope was lost. That was when I felt regret. I regretted helping him build the machine and being his spy. And most of all, I regret hurting my friends.

I helped them, I turned on Slade and took him down. I helped the Teen Titans get away, and finished Slade. And because of all this, I have to leave, and forget who I am. My name is Terra, and I've done unspeakable things.

* * *

Normal POV

" No Beast Boy, I have to do this. Go!" Terra said as she pushed the boy back.

" But Terra, you can't leave. There's still time," Beast Boy pleaded.

" Garfield, your like my little brother, and I can't hurt you anymore," she said as she pushed both rocks in opposite directions.

" And your like my sister, and we can't leave you behind," He said as Terra faded into the darkness.

" Beast Boy!" Starfire screamed with joy," where is friend Terra?"

" She had to leave. She saved us." Beast Boy replied.

" She left?" Cyborg asked.

" No, she's gone gone. I don't know why, but I guess she had to. To stop Slade." He said sadly.

" Look, I know you to had a special relationship. It must be really hard on you, on all of us. I don't know what to say. But before we declare her gone, we should look for her once the building is safe." Robin said as he helped Raven up. As she tried to stand on her own, she almost fell, and Beast Boy caught her just in time.

" Thanks," Raven said weakly." Sorry about Terra, I didn't know her very long, but no matter what her past actions, no matter what our differences, what she did today was amazing and should be repaid to her somehow." Raven said quietly.

" Thanks Rae. Are you ok?" He said looking her over and noticing her ankle was in a weird position.

" Fine. I can heal it later. I just need to get my energy back." She concluded.

" Well, you don't look fit to walk," he said as he picked her up," I'll carry you." And they all walked towards the tower together in silence.

* * *

Terra POV

As soon as I heard th building fall, I started to run. I am used to running, I had to do it a lot before joining the Teen Titans. I didn't think I could get rid of my powers, but maybe I could hide them from myself. I thought about being hypnotized, but that wouldn't work well. It would most likely end in a repeat of finding out about my powers.

I decided I would find a teacher and take some time to meditate, gain control like Raven. And if in time I became good enough, I would return to Jump. I could live a new life, and my powers could be ignored.

I had heard about a great teacher that had helped people with anger management, and that was what my powers are based off of. So I headed towards his house. I knew I could so it, everything would be ok.

Once I found him and knocked on the door, I got really nervous. I mean, what if he saw me on the news and denied me as a student. When he opened the door and greeted me, I panicked.

" Oh, hello. I'm Terra, and I seek understanding." I said sounding like an idiot.

" I'm professor Williams. But you can call me James. Now what kind of understanding are you talking about," he continued as we walked into his home and I sat down on the couch.

" Do I know you from somewhere?" He said as he looked at me," Ah, yes. You're the girl with rock abilities. I saw you on the news. I figured you weren't dead, and good for you for doing the right thing in the end." He finished.

" You can't tell anyone!" I practically screamed at him.

" Wasn't planning to. Now what do you need help with?" He asked trying to ignore my freak out.

" Sorry," I whispered," it's my powers, I was fine until I got them. I need to gain control. Could you help me?"

" Yes I can, and I will. You want to stop using your powers, is that right?" He asked me.

" Yes, I want to be normal, I need to ignore my powers." I said.

" You will have to stop using them. We can meditate to help with the control, but we should also find something else your good at and focus on that. We will start tomorrow." He said as he got up." I assume you don't have a place to stay, if that is so, follow me upstairs. If anyone asks, your my niece visiting me." He finished, and I followed him.

When we started lessons the next day, I felt great. I was doing something good, and he actually cared about what he was doing. I also started attending the public school a few blocks away.

In only two weeks, I had stopped using my powers and found something else to do. Drawing. I could draw different things. People, how it felt, animals, and stuff like that. I loved it, it was like I was normal.

A few days later at breakfast, James started up a conversation.

" Terra, you're doing very well. I want to see if you can use your power, for fun. Nothing big, and don't count on rage. Think about happiness and pride in your accomplishments." he said as he handed me a rock. I looked at him, and he nodded. I changed it into a flower and set it down on the table.

" Good, art with rock. You could even give these out. Say you sculpted them, which you did." He said.

" But, I don't want to use my powers. It was going so well." I said.

" I know, but if you get the urge to use them, you need to know how. Besides, it's like your artwork with your abilities." He said as he picked up our plates." We will do this every other day to work on your control. For about two weeks, then you can decide what to do.

I did, and I practiced and it felt ok. It felt like cheating at first, but then it felt right. It felt better than when I first joined Slade, and that was saying something. The two weeks flew by, and when they were over, James said to me,

" Terra, in two weeks I have to go to Jump City. If you continue to do well, you can come with me." He said with a smile.

" I would love to," I said happy that I would be going back home.

* * *

**A Terra chapter, I hope it was realistic. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review, follow, and favorite :)**


	19. Battle Scars

**Thanks to everybody who has continued to read my story. Now, onto the story,more notes at the bottom.**

**DarkMoonWolf515: Thanks for the review, and I totally agree****  
**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past. Also, to anyone who has followed and/or favorited :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, now let's move on**

* * *

Normal POV

The titans were gathered around Terra's statue, the titans east where also there. They were in to help control crime and be there for their friends. They would be leaving in a few days. Then Beast Boy began to speak. Quietly at first, and then got louder.

"Her name was Terra. She was gifted with tremendous power, and cursed with it as well. She was a dangerous enemy, and a good friend. And she was one of the bravest people that I have ever known." Beast Boy said to the statue.

" Raven walked up to Beast Boy and placed her hand on his shoulder," We'll find a way to reverse the effect."

Starfire walked up next and said," I shall miss you, friend."

Robin walked up behind her and said,"We'll bring her back..."

Cyborg spoke," ...someday."

Beast Boy put the plaque down and said," I'll never forget you Terra." And Raven set down some flowers and hugged Beast Boy.

As they walked out, Raven stopped and turned to Beast Boy," Do you still love her?"

Beast Boy thought about it and then answered." Yes. But differently. I understand her better, she's like a sister. After we broke up it felt like losing a family member. When I met you, our little family seemed to be fixing itself. We talked just before, before it happened."

Raven quickly hugged her crying boyfriend." I know it's hard, we all miss her. We just all miss her differently. We can grieve together, but she's not dead. Understand?"

" I know, but she's gone and we don't know when she'll come back. And how do we explain this to Alex?" Beast Boy said and laughed towards the end.

" Haha. Besides, they broke up. I heard she had a thing for aqua lad though. It will work out, I promise." She said as she teleported them back to the tower.

" I have to talk with Robin, how about we go out for pizza later? Just the two of us." She said as she got up from the couch.

" Ok, but we get vegetarian." He said trying to get back to his old self.

" Whatever you want," Raven said as she kissed him and then left to go talk to Robin.

She walked down the hall and found Robin. He had her come in and they sat down.

" Look, Raven, I know what you said. But after all of this..." he started as he looked at her." I was hoping you had changed your mind."

" Robin, that's exactly why I should leave. I'm a danger to everyone. But we did make it through, and I'm thinking about it. I'm leaving tonight, I'm going to talk with Beast Boy and then I'm going to Star City for a bit to just think things over." She said calmly.

" Ok, I can accept that. As long as your coming back. Was there something else?" Robin said. There was a pause and then continued," What is it?"

" It's Terra." Raven said quietly.

" Is that why your leaving?" He asked in almost a whisper.

" Part of it..." She said.

" Well, what about Terra?" He asked getting anxious.

" She's not in the stone. She put it there, which is why I was confused. But before we left, BB and I stayed back, and I could tell. That's probably why his instincts say she's gone." She concluded.

" So, she wanted to leave?" Robin asked.

" Maybe. Which is why I need to find out. I'll be back as soon as I can with an answer." She said as she got up to leave.

" And then you can officially join the team," he said as he got up too.

" We'll see." She said as she headed back towards the couch where Beast Boy was.

* * *

Raven POV

I sat down next to Gar and he pulled me onto his lap and started to talk as I wrapped my arms around him.

" I thought she was my first love, she was just a crush. I didn't know what love was until I met you," he said as he kissed me," I mean, she was the first person I met who accepted me. Even if she was a spy. I cared for her and she cared for me. I feel like I did when I lost my parents. She was family and now she's gone." He said this with emptiness in his voice.

" Garfield, she will come back. I promise, I'll bring her back." I said. I felt guilty. I had come into this family and taken away a loved one. Even if it wasn't entirely my fault, I had something to do with it." I'm sorry, this was all my fault. If I had just left when I found out..." Then he kissed me, differently though.

" It's not your fault, ok? What happened a few days ago, that was Slade. It's hard, I feel like she's gone. But like you said, she'll come back. And this would of happened either way, at least we didn't lose you too." He said as he brought me into a hug.

I loved him. Which was why I couldn't leave, but I couldn't risk him. I didn't know if I could leave him here and make my decision. I too was still grieving. I just had to control it.

* * *

Beast Boy POV

She got up, and turned away. She was trying to control herself. I knew she felt like it was her fault, as she often did.

_' She and Robin are going to get along great,' I thought_ _to myself_.

My attention was turned back to her when I heard her tea mug shatter.

" Sorry," she muttered. I saw a tear slip down her face as she tried to brush them away. She raised her hand to fix the glass, but couldn't. So she picked it up and just stared at the three broken pieces. Hot tea was starting to burn her hand, but she didn't care.

" Raven, it's ok. It's not your fault. It's going to be ok." I cooed in her ear." Now give me the mug, come in Raven. Their we go. Come here, let's get the tea off you." I said as I brought her to the sink. I hugged her. It was odd, all of this. She wasn't telling me something, I could tell.

" Let's go get some pizza," she said after drying her hands. She gave me a smile. She had forced it, we had to do something. We were all suffering. I followed her and got on my moped with her behind me, and we drove off.

* * *

Robin POV

I could take it. I was supposed to be leader! What kind of leader let's his team member turn into stone. How could I not tell she was with Slade again? I couldn't take it!

" How could this happen!" I screamed as I knocked over the hadn't realized I had screamed until Cyborg came in.

" Calm down man!" He said worriedly as he restricted my hands from destroying more stuff." What's going on?"

" I have to quit," I said quietly.

" You are not quitting this team. What happened wasn't your fault, or anyone's really. Slade was a controlling monster, and he is responsible." Cyborg said calmly.

" How couldn't I tell? She wasn't able to control her powers! Raven told me they were starting to control her! I'm suppose to be a leader, what kind of leader let's this happen." I said as I leaned against the wall and slid down.

Cyborg came and sat down next to me." She was great at playing video games. I feel like I could have done something. Maybe watched her more closely, when they were undercover been more of a help. Anything, really. But that's what happens when you grieve, you blame yourself."

" I'm sorry. I'm being selfish. We should be helping each other. Another reason why you should be leader." I said quietly. I felt like I was in a trance.

" We won't make any decisions now. The Titans East are going to stay for a bit and help out. So we can take it easy, focus on getting better." Cyborg said helping me up. We sat back down at the previously thrown desk.

" Thanks, but I can't think straight now. I just feel like a failure." I said more to myself.

" We all fell like that sometimes. I can't imagine how you feel. We all take things differently, you must be hurting." He said, he really was just like a big brother. He didn't force himself to make us feel like he understood, he just helped us through it.

" Hurting? Try traumatized. I know I had to do what was best for the team and get everyone out. But Beast Boy ran back in and I didn't. How could this mission go so wrong and still work out? It's all wrong." I said going back into a trance like state.

" We will get through this. We just need time. I know I feel better when I work on the T-Car, just try to distract yourself. Don't close yourself off." Cyborg said as he left.

I left the office not being able to stay there anymore. As I walked down the hall, I heard Starfire, she was crying. I went in and sat down next to her.

" Hey, Star." I said quietly.

" Oh, Robin. We left her behind, and now friend Terra is gone. I could've done something, but I didn't!" She said as she threw her arms around me. I patted her on the back gently.

" It wasn't anyone's fault but Slade's. It's just hard to think that he's gone. But Terra, she'll come back. I promise." I said as I hugged her.

" Let's go to the movies," I said as I guided her to the door. She agreed and we left and took our mind off of things.

* * *

Beast Boy POV

" Raven, I know your not telling me something. Whats wrong?" I asked getting worried. She had zoned out for the past five minutes.

" I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked quietly.

" Raven," I said back.

" Beast Boy, I can't leave." She said starting to lose control, but she quickly regained it.

" You don't have to leave, you're a Titan now," I said a little confused.

" I'm a danger, but I can't leave you guys." She said.

" Your not a danger. You have great control, your just hoping through a lot." I said calmly.

" Explain Slade then, and Terra." She said coldly.

" Raven, what happened wasn't anyone's fault, well, except for Slades. And Terra knew what she was doing." I said.

" Yeah, but I can't get her out of the stone,"

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" She's not there. She's not dead. But the stone, it isn't her." She said quietly.

" She left us, on purpose?"

" Yes, I have to find her. I had a dream the other night, she's alive. I have to find her." She said.

" We will, but we have to tell the others." I said excitedly.

* * *

Terra POV

I was back in town. I had been there for about a week. My "uncle" had left a few days ago. I was ok. I was staying with a foster family and attending the same school. The story was my uncle, who I had been staying with, got very sick and he went back home. I now had a foster family because he couldn't take care of me anymore. Which was somewhat true.

I had made a new life for myself. I saw the Titans every now and then. I felt guilty, I would let them see me soon. I couldn't join them. My story was I had forgotten my powers, I knew Raven knew though. That was the problem.

I had come up with a story, I had forgotten who I was. My powers were gone. If they asked, my last memory was running away from something, someone. It sounded good and I would stick with it.

I wanted to be part of their lives, just not yet, and not as a hero. I saw Beast Boy. This was my chance.

" Terra?" He asked, I got nervous and started to walk away. He grabbed me by the arm.

" Get off! Do I know you?" I asked coldly.

" It is you! Drop the act, I know it's you. Raven told us what happened. We've been looking for you, and now your back. It's been hard with you gone," he started.

" Your from the Teen Titans, nice meeting you. But I have to study." I said walking away.

" Wait! Don't leave, we can get pizza. Please?" He begged, I couldn't resist.

" No, thanks but I'm not interested." I said trying to leave. It was getting hard. For both of us.

" Terra dont leave, please." He started," you have to remember." This went on for a while.

" I'm sorry, I'm just not that girl anymore." I said walking away, I turned back around. And he threw mud at me.

" Beats Boy!" I yelled at him.

" I'm sorry, I just thought" he started.

" You thought wrong, leave me alone." I said as I practically ran home.

The next day, he met me outside my last class with an apologetic look on his face.

" What do you want?" I said harshly, I was beginning to regret telling my friends to go on without me.

" Pizza, just pizza. Then I promise to leave you alone." He said sweetly. I couldn't refuse. I missed him I guess.

" Fine, but then leave me alone." I said and we walked towards the pizza shop. He told his team where he was going, and they nodded.

" So you don't remember anything?" He asked.

" I was running, I don't know from what exactly. I think I was trying to find my uncle, get away from a family. I found my uncle, but he got sick and he put me in another foster family." This discussion continued on. I pretended to agree with some things and ignored others. Like I admitted I might have been a Titan, and I was running from Slade.

" That makes some sense, I remember something like that, thought it was a nightmare. But I don't have powers. I must have lost them, if I can trust you." I said.

" Come to the tower, we can help." BB pleaded.

" What if I don't want to live like you? I love my life now. And from what you tell me, my powers seem more like a curse. It also sounds like I was a jerk. I'm better off this way, even if I don't remember being a Titans." I said.

" I have to get to the libraries computer before they close." I said getting up.

" Come to the tower! You can use our computer, it's great!" He pleaded.

I started to give in," ok fine, I guess I could."

" I'm glad you're coming. I need to know if you are really Terra, Terra. I know you are, I just need to be positive. Cy will know. The team will want to see you." He went on and on as he dragged me back to the tower.

" It's Terra, but no trace of power. A little, but nothing that could help. I doubt she could use it, or we could retrieve it." Cy said. I was getting better at hiding my abilities.

" Lost cause, from what the scans say," Robin started." Nice seeing you, I hope your new life suits you. We will always be here, though." I could tell this was hard for them. They all said good-bye and hoped to see me again.

Raven came back in," I know you remember, at least most of it. I also know you got rid of most of your powers. The little bit left, is just the creativity. I might never know exactly why you left, but you were and are family to Gar. Don't leave him again." She said, she was protective.

" I couldn't think of any other way, they were controlling me, I can make indents in rock. That's it." I said explaining.

" Like Robin said, we will always be here. I hope your happy, honestly I am." She said. I was shocked when she hugged me.

" I think BB could kind of tell. Animal instincts. He threw mud at me the first time he saw me." I laughed thinking about this," I promise I won't leave again." I said returning the hug. Things where going to be ok.

I continued to see the Titans on occasion. Things were like they were before I got my powers. I had a family and great friends. I was doing well in school and started dating aqua lad. I eventually told them the truth, I was glad they understood. I never joined the titans, it was offered. But what use would I be, besides, I didn't want to. I had my life they had theirs. I was in the circle and that was all I needed.

* * *

**Long chapter just for you guys. I would love to hear what you thought. I hope it wasn't too rushed towards the end. Next chapter will be the epilogue and the last. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review, follow, and favorite :)**


	20. Welcome Home

**Thanks to everybody who has continued to read my story. Now, onto the story,more notes at the bottom.**

**DarkMoonWolf515: Thanks for the review, and for all of them in the past. Your insight is very much appreciated, and thanks for sticking with my story :)****  
**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past. Also, to anyone who has followed and/or favorited :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or do I? Who am I kidding, I own nothing.**

* * *

Normal POV

" Raven! You're here!" Beast Boy said as he ran toward her.

" I thought you knew I was coming today. You said you had a surprise?" She looked him over making sure it wasn't a prank.

" It's not a prank, you'll like this one." He said leading her down the hall." Since you're an official Titan now, I thought you would want your own place." He finished as he entered a room.

" Beast Boy, this is great. Thanks," She said.

" You really like it?" He asked her.

" It's great," she said as she hugged him.

" I had Cy bring in some stuff when we were out at the movies earlier." He said proudly.

" I thought my things from Azarath looked familiar. And, are those book new?" She asked as a smile lit up on her face.

" Consider it a welcome home present." He said as Raven kissed him.

" It's great. You even got my meditation stuff all set up. Thanks," she said again.

" You can stop saying thanks, I knew you were expecting it." Beast Boy said to her.

" I was expecting something, Robin said he hoped I would be moving in soon. But I didn't think of this." She said as she sat down on her bed.

" I know you like your privacy, the door has a lock. Voice activated." He said as he walked over to her.

" Cool, I do like my privacy, but since you helped make the room, just knock first." She said.

" Really?" He asked.

" Yeah, but I over rule your power of entering my room," she said a little defensively.

" Understood, so, since I did something nice for you. Wanna play a video game?" He asked hopefully.

" Don't push it." She said as they both got up to leave," But I guess I could watch Cyborg beat you again.

" Hey!"

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing Mega Monkeys 2.0 in the main room, Robin was going over files, Starfire was making another special food from Tameran, and Raven sat on the couch next to Beast Boy reading a book. Everything thing was normal, and they were at peace.

It had been exactly three months since Terra came back. She had eventually told the rest of the team that she purposefully got rid of the majority of her power. The team was upset that she had lied to them, but in time trust was returned.

Terra didn't go in missions, she enjoyed her new life, but she did help with background stuff sometimes. For example, she would stay at the tower and survey the scene. And sometimes, help Robin with write ups.

And then Terra walked in.

" Hey guys," she said as she put down her backpack and started on some homework. She would come by after school and hang out for a while before dinner. She claimed it was a rule at her house, but she mostly did it to avoid Starfires cooking.

" Hello friend Terra! Your day was most pleasant, yes?" Starfire asked as she was greeted by the others.

" I had school, it was ok. I saw you guys on the news today, I didn't hear the whole thing. What's going on?" She asked suspiciously.

" Remember Mark?" Raven answered putting her book down.

" How could I forget," Terra said walking over to the couch." What about him?"

" Well, apparently, he got his hands on some of Slades old weapons. He was trying to find Jericho and bring Slade back." She concluded.

" Why would he do that?" Terra asked.

" Who knows, I think they had some sort of plan if the original back fired. Which it did. We took care of it though. He has a wonderful cell mate, I think you know him." Robin said.

" Really? Who?" Terra asked.

" Alex." Beast Boy said quickly.

" No way! What did he do?" She asked quickly.

" Broke into a house, he had a weapon and everything." Cyborg continued.

" Why?" She asked.

" Know one really knows. I suspect distraction, he knew Mark and admitted he knew Slade as well." Raven answered.

" Will you be staying for dinner, friend Terra? I have made a feast of Tameranian food." Starfire said in a delighted way.

" Oh! Look at the time. I should get going, see you tomorrow." She yelled as she ran out the door.

* * *

It was a normal occasion for this to happen. It was how they liked it, though. They were normal, it felt normal. Well as normal as it can get for teenage super heros. A fe days later after a mission, Beast Boy found Raven on the couch and sat down next to her. He pulled her close, and she laid her head down on his lap.

" Hey Rae," Beast Boy started.

" What?" She said annoyed she had been interrupted from her book.

" It will be exactly one year tomorrow since I met you." He said excitedly," We should do something."

" How sweet of you to remember. But your just looking for an excuse to have a celebration, and I'm not one for parties." She concluded lying back down on his lap and continuing her book.

" That would mean your almost sixteen. Looked into your school file, couldn't find a birthday, but when we met you were fourteen turning fifteen that year." He said shyly.

" Well, look who's using their brain? And so what if I am having a birthday? It's not exactly worth celebrating." She said as she turned her page.

" I think it is. I'll find out, and then we will celebrate." He said with a grin on his face.

" Of course you will, good luck finding it. And you have know clue when it is, so there." She said teasingly.

" I have my ways." He said suspiciously.

" Of course you do," she said. And then he kissed her, and she returned the kiss." No celebration, and no looking up anything about my past." She said closing her book and getting up to leave.

" Raven," he begged.

* * *

The Titans were interrupted by a loud beeping noise. They all stopped what they were doing and ran to the main room.

" What is it?" Cyborg asked Robin.

" Dr. Light, look over there. You can see him." Robin said.

" Hey Raven, I'm kind of tired, do ou think you could just freak him out a little bit?" Beast Boy said with a yawn.

" You're going to help to," she said to him.

The titans got there rather quickly and began to battle.

" Next time you plan to steal something, pick a location we can't see from our living room," Raven said pointing to the tower.

" Oh, well it doesn't matter. You cannot defeat Dr. Light!" He said.

They battled back and forth for a while as puns were made about light.

" Remember me?" Raven said as she let her demon side-show a little.

Dr. Light turned to Robin and said," I would like to go to jail now please."

" All right, Raven!" Beast Boy said as he hugged her.

" I'm tired to I guess," she replied.

" Let's go home," Beast Boy begged.

" What you don't want doughnuts?" Cyborg asked.

" I'd rather go home before tomorrow begins, if that's fin with you guys," Raven said as she flew off.

" What's do special about tomorrow?" Beast Boy asked.

" Probably just tired. I'm going to skip to, I have to do a write-up. Bring dome back though," Robin said as he headed back to the tower.

" Interesting," Beast Boy said.

" What?" Cyborg and Starfire asked in unison.

" I'm going home too. I think Raven might be getting her celebration sooner than she thought," Beast Boy said as he flew off.

" More for us I guess," Cyborg said as he and Starire headed towards the pastry shop.

All was well, and the Teen Titans had many more adventures to come.

* * *

**I'm hoping my ending was good. I wanted to show that I wasn't going too far into the future, plus it's always fun to leave them with room for more adventures. Another big thanks to anyone who has taken time to review, and read my story. This is my first story, and I think I have grown with it. I plan on writing more stories, so look out for thoughs. Hope you enjoyed this story, don't forget to leave a review, follow, and favorite :)**


End file.
